<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need Help by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937982">I Need Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind'>TheWomanWithAMessUpMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Captivity, Drama &amp; Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, mind-break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Hawkins capturing Law to question him, Kaido specifically asked for Law to be brought to him. Neither man knows why but it probably isn't good. So, Law found himself in a cell. The question still remains, What does Kaido want? Will Luffy come to his aid? Or will Law face a fate almost worse than death? Read to find out. Yaoi. Bottom!Law. May contain rape. IDK.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaido/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Imprisoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Imprisoned</strong>
</p><p>"Let them go," Law demanded as he stood before Basil Hawkins. The man had Shachi and Penguin standing behind him. Shachi's arm was bleeding heavily from Hawkins cutting his own arm. There was no way in hell that he would attack the man if it caused harm to his crew members in any way. Sheathing Kikoku, he dropped her on the ground. "Let them go. I'll be your prisoner if you just let them go."</p><p>"No!" Shachi shouted as he held his bleeding arm, trying to stop the blood from pouring down.</p><p>"Captain! You can't do that!" Penguin cried as he lowered his head. "You can't do this for us!"</p><p>"Are you sure?" Hawkins asked in a monotone voice. "I was sent to find you. You're not even going to fight me?"</p><p>"No. If it winds up with them getting hurt any more than they already are, I would rather give myself up in their place instead." He stepped back from his weapon. "Is this why you stole them? To get me to come out?"</p><p>"Yes. I was ordered to lure you out before bringing you to Kaido." Law froze at hearing that. <em>Why does he want to see me right now? What the hell's going on?</em></p><p>"I thought I would be sent to prison when I got caught," Law said as he kept his head down. This wasn't good news. There was something going on. Kaido was up to something.</p><p>"I thought so too. But he wants to meet you face to face right now." Hawkins threw two dolls at his feet before they burned up. Law guessed that they were the ones he used to control his crew members. "You two are free to go. You can go get that bear." Shachi and Penguin ran right up to their Captain.</p><p>"Captain! Don't do this!" Penguin pleaded with him as he latched onto his arm.</p><p>"What're the others gonna say?!" Shachi reminded him of the Straw Hats.</p><p>Still not lifting his head, Law began to talk to them to where Hawkins couldn't hear. "Don't tell them anything. If they wonder where I am, tell them I'm working on the plan. Especially, don't say a word to Straw Hat-ya. I don't need him to screw up any more than he already has."</p><p>Nodding, they continued to cry. "Get going," Hawkins said as he stayed where he was. "I need to get him there soon or Kaido will attack again."</p><p>After another minute of them crying on him, the two, reluctantly, left him alone with Hawkins. "Can you tell me anything about why he wants to see me personally? I thought we're enemies." That was something he was very well aware of.</p><p>"I know that. To be honest with you, I don't know myself. He went on his rampage, fought Straw Hat Luffy, then went back home." Hawkins dropped from his horse before pulling out some cuffs. Law knew what kind they were. Of course, Kaido wouldn't want him to be able to get away from him. "Now, he sent me out to get you. He wants me to bring you to his residence by the end of the day."</p><p>"I see. Thank you for being honest." Hawkins just nodded before putting the cuffs on him. "So, how are we going to get there? I'm aware that his home is on another island." He pointed to the one in the distance. "It's that one."</p><p>"Don't worry. There's a ship ready for you," Hawkins assured him. He bent down and picked Kikoku up. "Let's get going. The sooner I hand you over to him, the better the possibility is that he won't come back and rampage again."</p><p>Nodding without saying anything, Law followed him as the man rode his horse. The walk was quiet and long. It made him think of a way to get out of what might happen when he arrived at Onigashima. There was a possibility that the Yonko was just going to kill him when they met. I mean, he already wanted him and Luffy dead. He wouldn't be surprised if the guy tried to do it as soon as he set foot on the island.</p><p>A bit later, Law found himself at the docks of a port. Hawkins kept his back to him and didn't say anything to him as he stopped before the boat. It confused him because there was no one else there. "Are you going to be the one rowing?" Law asked as he stood there. "I can't do shit with these on me." He held up the cuffed hands to prove his point. They clanked together at the movement.</p><p>"Yes. I'll be rowing." Hawkins got off his horse before grabbing onto the chain. "Come on. I don't want to upset him more than he already is." Law just grunted as he climbed in. The man was still holding onto his nodachi. He seemed to notice that Law was looking at it. "Don't worry. I'll keep it safe. If you make it out of this alive, I'll give it back to you."</p><p>"You say that as if there's a possibility that I'll survive Kaido after I visit him. I'm wanted dead by him so there's a twenty percent chance I'll survive when I enter that island."</p><p>Hawkins nodded as if he agreed with him. "Your reasoning is very logical. You're much smarter than others of our generation." Law didn't know if that was a compliment or not.</p><p>"I've had it rough for quite a while. When you're left to fend for yourself for a while, you'll learn to use your brain more than brawn." Law sat back in the boat. Hawkins got the bench so he could row. Law sat in the back, both facing each other.</p><p>Silence followed his comments as the other man continued to row. It was a little unnerving how Hawkins didn't speak to him through the whole ride. Law chalked it up to him thinking about what he said to him. That was probably it. Especially the way he was looking at him. That was just uncomfortable.</p><p>When they arrived at the island, the sun was already beginning to lower in the sky. It was worrying that they arrived on time. He had hoped to arrive later or not at all. It just made him feel even more discouraged about what he was wanted for.</p><p>After the boat was docked on the beach, Hawkins got Law to get out of the boat. The scenery was depressing. There was so much snow everywhere and it looked like a deserted and dead island. He didn't feel any better knowing that he was most likely going to die there.</p><p>"Come on. We have to get to the mansion." Law nodded as his chain was grabbed once again. He wanted to complain but chose not to. The situation felt just like Dressrosa. That thought made him almost roar in rage and frustration. He was, once again, captured and held hostage.</p><p>Walking up to the mansion, Law saw that it was huge. Hawkins led him to the door. He knocked on it before it was opened. A hulking man stood there. He was a good meter or so taller than both him and Hawkins.</p><p>"What do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice. The guy sounded disgruntled. It didn't faze the other Captain.</p><p>"Kaido sent me to get him," he said as he motioned to Law. "I've got him. I need to bring him to him." The man grumbled as he moved out of the way to let them in. As they walked through the halls, the feeling of his impending doom was starting to set in. Hawkins seemed to feel it and spoke to him quietly. "I'll tell you this, you don't die in this meeting."</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Law spoke back to him. "How do you know? Couldn't you have, at least, told me that earlier?"</p><p>"I didn't feel like it. I checked the cards before you showed up to save your crewmates." Huffing, he just kept following him. It was getting frustrating that he wasn't getting all the information he needed on what was going to happen to him.</p><p>At a wide, massive oak door, Hawkins knocked, loudly, on the door. There was the sound of grumbling and a smash of something glass before anything happened. "Come in!" was shouted at them. The sudden loudness made him jump a little.</p><p>Hawkins opened the door and guided him inside. What Law found worried him greatly. On one side of the room was a cage. It sort of looked like a cell because it was built into the wall. There was a massive bed in the middle of the room and another door on the other side. A chandelier was hanging down from the ceiling.</p><p>Sitting on the bed was Kaido. There were bottles and buckets littering the floor around him and the bed. "I brought him," Hawkins said as he released the chains. Kaido turned to them. It was terrifying to be so close to him.</p><p>"Bring him closer then leave," Kaido demanded as he threw his head back and began chugging the alcohol he had been holding.</p><p>Doing as he said, Hawkins brought him to stand in front of him before walking away. Law wanted him to stay near him or just in the fucking room. It freaked him out that the Yonko was clearly drunk and aggravated. His hope shattered and his fear rose as the door closed behind the older man.</p><p>Turning his attention to Kaido, he saw him staring at him. He tried to keep his emotions in check as he stood in his presence. "You're the one that sided with that punk, right?" he asked as he continued to stare at him. Law was confused about his calmness. He was told about his ruthlessness and cruelty. Right now, he was being calm and reasonable.</p><p>"Yes," he answered. There was something off about how the other was acting.</p><p>Suddenly, he was lifted up by the chains on his hands. He bit the inside of his cheek at the pain it sent up his arms. The cuffs were starting to bite into the skin on his wrists. "You're pretty small," the man said as he held him there. Law could smell the overpowering odor of alcohol on his breath. It was almost to the point of making him pass out. After a minute of dangling there, a nose was pressed into his chest. It took up at least half of his chest with how big Kaido was. "You smell nice." That shocked him even more.</p><p>Without warning, Kaido stood up before walking over to the cell in the wall. It confused him and startled him.<em> I thought he was, at least, going to attack me, I mean, he wants me dead with Straw Hat-ya, right? Is there something wrong with him?</em></p><p>He was dropped, unceremoniously, inside before the door was shut in front of him. It confused him even more that the guy was just going to lock him up without any punishment for what he had done. "I'll be back in a little while. Don't go anywhere," he said as he walked to the door. "Hawkins'll be back to get the cuffs off you since you can't go anywhere."</p><p>With that said, he left the room. Law guessed that the cell was made of sea prism stone. No surprise there. About ten minutes later, Hawkins came back into the room. He looked a little surprised that he wasn't harmed.</p><p>"It seems that he wasn't in the attacking mood," he said as he walked closer. "Hold your hands out." Doing so, Hawkins unlocked them before removing them. "He's gone off to kill people."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?"</p><p>"Because I was expecting him to attack you instead of doing it to other people."</p><p>"Point taken." Law huffed as he sat on the ground. "This is just going to be a waiting game."</p><p>"I'll keep an eye on your future. If I do find your dead in the near future, I'll tell you about it."</p><p>"Thanks, I guess." After that, he walked back out of the room. That left Law with time to think about what to do to get out of this mess. Then, he remembered something. "I have my snail," he said with triumph.</p><p>Digging it out of his yukata, Law dialed for the one Shachi was carrying. It rang a few times before being answered. "Captain! Where are you?! Your signal is pretty bad!" the man almost shrieked into the device.</p><p>"Keep your voice down," Law scolded him. "I'm in a cell. I'm on Onigashima."</p><p>"What the hell's going on?" Penguin asked. He could tell that they all were distraught. "How are we supposed to get to you? There's no way in hell that we can if you're there."</p><p>"I don't want you nor expect you to. I'll figure it out on my own. For now, keep it a secret from the Straw Hats." There was silence for a moment. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"Luffy's in prison with Eustass Kid," Bepo replied.</p><p>That information made Law pause. He hadn't expected to hear that from his crew. "When did this happen? What the hell's going on over there?"</p><p>"After his battle with Kaido, he was put in prison. His crew's trying to break him out," Shachi informed him. "We don't know what they're planning on doing, but we haven't said anything to them about you."</p><p>"That's good and bad news," he said as he sighed. "Well, I'll keep you updated with what's going on here. Until then, I can't contact you all the time. I'll call you but don't call me." He was afraid that if they called him at the wrong time, it would put his life in jeopardy.</p><p>"Aye, Captain!" they said in unison. The sound of the door opening again made him have to cut the call short. His fear spiked again when he saw Kaido walk through the door. That was not a pleasant sight to see. He was covered in blood and looked pissed off about something.</p><p>Choosing not to interact with him, Law just sat against the back of the cell as the man plopped back down on the bed. He went right back to drinking sake and mumbling to himself. It was a strange sight to see.</p><p>All of a sudden, he watched him start to cry. It almost freaked him out when it happened. There was definitely something wrong with him. It made him confused and weirded him out at the same time. The most feared creature in the world was crying like a child while he got drunk.</p><p>Law didn't think it would be a good idea to say anything to him at this point. He didn't know if he would attack him or just kill him if he said anything. The man continued to down the contents of every bottle and container he could reach.</p><p>Then, Jack burst right into the room. "I heard that Trafalgar Law was here. Is that true, Captain?" he asked as he walked in. Kaido didn't seem bothered by his presence. Law guessed that it was because they had a decent relationship. That was just a guess, though. He didn't really know.</p><p>"Why?" Kaido asked. He sounded angry and wasn't crying anymore. Law wondered if it was because the man interrupted his drinking time.</p><p>"No reason." Law swore that he was afraid of him. "I was just wondering why he was here."</p><p>"Because I want him to be. Leave me alone before I make you." As if he was burned by something, Jack quickly rushed out of the room. Law felt worried when he was left alone with the Yonko once again.</p><p>Suddenly, Kaido threw the bottle he had been drinking from toward Law. It shattered on the wall right next to his cell. The action almost made him yelp but did make him move away from the shards that were near the edges of his prison. There had to be a legit reason he was in this cell and not harmed.</p><p>"Straw Hat Luffy's in prison," Kaido said as he grabbed up another bottle.</p><p>"I heard," Law answered. He tried to keep his voice from wavering. His body was already shaking. Anyone would be able to tell that he was terrified if they looked closely at his body. That wasn't something he was keen on letting the other know.</p><p>Kaido started to laugh. "You won't see him any time soon." Law knew that already. "I'll break his spirit. He'll become part of my crew." He didn't like the sound of that. "You'll stay here."</p><p>"What do you want from me?" Law knew he was treading on thin ice by asking that question. It showed in how Kaido's muscles tensed up. He turned from his bottle to look directly at him. It creeped him out at the look he was giving him.</p><p>"I don't have to tell you shit," he growled. "You just need to be quiet and stay in that cell."</p><p>Law sighed as he leaned against the back of the cage. <em>Like I can get out of here even if I wanted to right now. There's no way in hell I'll be able to break myself out of here. The bars are sea stone. Not something I can attack nor break.</em></p><p>"You'll get used to it." Law looked up to find him drinking again. "You'll get fed in a bit. I'm not ready to kill you yet. I want to figure something out first."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he just continued to rest against the wall. It was going to be hard to get out without someone helping him. Now, it was just playing a waiting game. Someone had to come and help him. Or, he could persuade him into letting him out and when given a free chance, make a run for it. Only, there was no way that he could persuade him into doing that. The man wanted him dead and now he's got him cornered. Life couldn't get any worse from here, right?</p><p>
  <strong>Please, tell me what you think of this story so far. Have a beautiful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "One cannot seize, and capture one's love, to impose its will." - Ehsan Sehgal</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "Capture the moment. It is your only sacred-memory." - Lailah Gifty Akita</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "First you take a drink, then the drink takes a drink, then the drink takes you." - Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quote - "It's like gambling somehow. You go out for a night of drinking and you don't know where you're going to end up the next day. It could work out good or it could be disatrous. It's like the throw of the dice." - Jim Morrison</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Food, Bath, and New Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Food, Bath, and New Clothes</strong>
</p><p>"Hey, are you still alive and breathing?" The voice that spoke awoke Law from his semi-peaceful nap. It was pretty much the only thing he had to do while being stuck in the cell Kaido put him in. Looking up, he found a man that fit one of Kid's crew members' description. He didn't remember his name but knew from how he dressed that he had to be one of them. "Good. You're not dead. Kaido will have our heads if you were."</p><p>Getting to a better sitting position, Law eyed him warily. There were thorn tattoos on his shoulders, arms, and neck. He remembered him being there when they fought on Sabaody. "You're part of Eustass-ya's crew, aren't you?" he asked as the man moved closer with a tray of food.</p><p>His comment seemed to make the other freeze because he stopped moving toward him. "You remember me?"</p><p>"Of course. Most of his crew sticks out like a sore thumb." He moved closer to the bars of the cell. "Where's the rest of you? Why're you here?"</p><p>"Kid's in prison. I don't know where the others are." He set the tray down before sliding it through the small opening at the bottom. Law had enough time inside to study the place. "You need to eat something."</p><p>"You never answered me. Why are you here?" he reiterated his question.</p><p>"I don't know. Why are you here?"</p><p>"I don't know, either. Kaido ordered Hawkins to bring me here." Heat looked a little upset at hearing that. "He did so, and I was placed in here." Law looked down at the food. It wasn't scraps. It was an extravagant meal. Something he didn't understand about what was going on. "I have a question for you."</p><p>"I'll answer it if I can," Heat replied.</p><p>"If I'm a prisoner, why am I not being treated like one?" He looked back up to Heat. The man looked confused. Not something he was foreign to.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean, look at the food I'm given." Law crouched down and began to look over the meal. "If I'm a prisoner, why give me a nice meal? Wouldn't I be treated with no respect and given scraps instead of a nice meal?" He looked back up to him. "Can you tell me that?"</p><p>"Well, Kaido hasn't called you a prisoner since you arrived." That shocked him. "I would think he would've too, considering you're in a cell. But he never called you a prisoner. He only called you by your name and nothing more." Heat just shrugged. "He makes no sense to me. Maybe you should ask him that." He cringed backward at his own words. "Or, maybe not. The last guy that asked what he was to him, he killed the guy right in front of everyone." </p><p>"I'll have to agree with you on that. He told me he didn't have to tell me shit." Law grabbed up the tray before going back to where he had been sitting before. "Is there any poison in this?" he asked.</p><p>"No. I made it. There's nothing to kill you in it." That made him feel a little better. Then, he looked to the bed. Kaido wasn't there.</p><p>"So, where is he?"</p><p>"Kaido?"</p><p>"Yeah. He's not here. Where is he?" He began to eat. Gods knew how long it had been since he last ate. Now, he was able to eat again. His stomach had started to hurt earlier from lack of food.</p><p>"I don't really know. Last I saw him, he was walking down the hall. He told me to make you something and bring it to you." Heat sighed. "I can't disobey him nor can I argue with him."</p><p>"Or, he'll kill you," Law finished for him.</p><p>"Exactly. I'll be killed on the spot if I don't do what he says. My life's worth more to me right now than my own pride. If I can get out of here alive, Kid would be relieved to know that I'm still going and not dead."</p><p>"Good outlook," Law said before he stuffed some of the rice in his mouth. He still had his manners, but he was starving. Luffy would probably be proud of him for how fast he was devouring his meal. The kid was a strange person to be around.</p><p>Before Heat could say anything else, Kaido walked into the room. He looked angry as always as he stomped over to his bed. Law guessed that he was going to get drunk again. The Yonko seemed to realize that Heat was there. "What're you still doing here?" he questioned.</p><p>"I was feeding Trafalgar Law," he answered. Law could see his body shake and his voice wavered just a bit. Not enough to notice, but Law was till able to hear it.</p><p>"You gave him food already. Now leave," Kaido demanded with anger. Without arguing with him, Heat rushed out of the room. Law saw what he meant. He didn't want to start anything with the man because he wanted to save his life for whatever he wanted to do with Kid. That was good enough for him.</p><p>As he had expected when the man came into the room, Kaido started to drink again. Law wanted to ask how much he drank a day but decided against it. He almost got cut by a bottle before. Gods knew how the next one would end if he upset him.</p><p>After his meal, Law placed the tray down before pushing it out the slot again. He went back to his spot and sat down. It was borning and he hated not being able to know what was going on outside. Law was worried about his crew and Luffy's. He had to admit, they were friends to a certain extent.</p><p>The two sat in silence for a while. It was tense and made Law feel extremely uncomfortable. Kaido continued to drink and he could only listen to him drink and drink. It probably took a lot of alcohol to get the man drunk. That wasn't surprising to him.</p><p>"Where're you from?" was asked out of the blue.</p><p>Law looked over at him. The guy downed another bucket of the liquid. "The North Blue," he answered as he leaned back. Law was tired from eating. He was full and wanted to take a nap again since he had nothing else to do.</p><p>Kaido didn't say anything at first. After a few minutes, he asked him something else. "Why did you come to this country?"</p><p>That question made him freeze up. There was no way in hell he was going to tell the man the truth about his reason for being there. "Because I thought it would be interesting to visit here," he lied through his teeth. Law hoped that it would be enough to get him to leave him alone.</p><p>Kaido looked over to him. "Whatever." The monster man seemed to be calm and that didn't sit well with Law. Slowly, he started to fall asleep again. He didn't know how long he had been asleep before, but he didn't think it was safe while the man was in the room.</p><p>Without warning, his body gave out on him. That was the worst thing he thought could happen. Before his mind went completely, he had only one thought at that time. <em>Was I drugged? </em></p><p>...</p><p>Groaning, Law tried to sit up but found that he couldn't. His head hurt and he felt groggy. <em>I think Heat-ya drugged me. My head's killing me right now.</em> He lifted his hand to his head and rubbed it before trying to force his eyes to open up.</p><p>"He's waking up," he heard a feminine voice whisper close to him. That confused him. Also, there wasn't the feeling of the cold, hard ground below him. But there was the feeling of the cuffs on his hands again.</p><p>"Don't push at me," another said. He didn't think this was a good thing at all.</p><p>"Should we do something?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"What's going to happen when he gets up?"</p><p>"We'll just have to wait and see."</p><p>Finally, he was able to open his eyes. The ceiling he was looking at didn't belong to the cell he had been in before. It was colourful and looked sort of like a girl's room. Not something he had been expecting when he opened his eyes.</p><p>Turning over, he got to his hands before struggling to sit up. "I'm gonna... kick his... ass," he huffed as he sat up. Gasps sounded in the right corner of the room. He looked toward them. There were about six women huddled together there. It was a strange sight.</p><p>"A-Are you o-okay?" the one with a pink kimono asked with a shaky voice. Law understood their nervousness around him.</p><p>"I... I guess," he answered her. His movements were sluggish, and his head hurt even more from talking and having to move. "Where... Where am... I?"</p><p>The one in the blue kimono spoke up. "Kaido-sama brought you here earlier," she said. "We were told to look after you and bathe you when you woke up."</p><p>The other five nodded at her explanation. Sighing, he moved to sit with his legs crossed. The cuffs on his hands were rubbing his wrists raw. "That explains... a few things." It was still hard to get his words out. It was angering him because he wanted his body to work properly. "I was... drugged."</p><p>"It seems so," the woman in purple said. They all wore different coloured kimonos. One was purple, another was pink, there was a blue one, a green one, one in yellow, and the last one was in orange. It was strange to him. "You weren't reacting like a normal person would." She looked sad. "Kaido-sama seemed so careful with you. He's never like that to any of us nor anyone else for that matter."</p><p>That shocked him. "What do... do you mean?" Law didn't think he was nice when he spoke to him nor when he tried to hit him with a bottle that broke near the cell he had been trapped in.</p><p>This time, the one in orange spoke up to him. "He was gentle when he set you down in here, told us not to harm you in any way, and warned us that if anything happened to you, we would be killed."</p><p>Not able to say anything to that, Law just stared at them. All six looked afraid that they had said something that had upset him. "Please, we don't mean you any harm. We wouldn't want to hurt you if it meant certain death for us."</p><p>"I understand," Law said. His motor skills were returning. It was a lot easier to get words out without forcing them with a noncooperative tongue. "So, what am I doing here?"</p><p>They all looked between each other. "We have to give you a bath," the one in green answered as they looked away from him. He guessed it was from embarrassment.</p><p>"I can bathe myself."</p><p>"Not with those cuffs on you," the yellow one replied. "He gave us the key for it, but we can only take them off if you're in the bath."</p><p><em>Great. I knew he would come up with something. No surprise there.</em> He let out a deep, defeated sigh. "I understand. I don't want to be the death of you over something so trivial." They gave off sighs of relief. "I'll..." He didn't want to say it. It was embarrassing, disturbing, and shameful. "I'll allow you to help me bathe."</p><p>They smiled and agreed to stop anything if he said so. The girls seemed to understand that this was something he didn't really want to agree with. Slowly, they helped him to the joining room. It was a large bathroom with a tub in the middle of the floor. It was deep enough that his head would be the only thing sticking out and wide enough to hold a whole Pirate crew.</p><p>After a few minutes, they helped him out of his cuffs long enough for him to undress before replacing them. He didn't want to give them a hard time, so he didn't argue with them when they put the cuffs back on. </p><p>A minute later, all of them were naked and guided him into the tub. It was already filled with warm, almost hot, water. He found out their names as they bathed him. The one in pink was Rei. She was sweet and kind like the rest of them. Akira wore the purpler kimono, Sora wore blue, Yoko wore yellow, Yoshiko wore orange, and Umeko wore the green kimono. That was easy to remember. They looked different so it was clear who was who.</p><p>As they finished their bath, Law went back to his clothes to put them back on. The women seemed to be worried about something. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he picked them up. He had a towel around his waist. It was better than to be naked in front of them for too long. They were in towels as well.</p><p>"Well," Umeko started as she looked to the side.</p><p>"We were told to give you new clothes and wash those for you," Yoshiko finished for her sister as she pointed to the ones in his hands. All six were siblings. They told him that as well.</p><p>"I don't feel comfortable with changing my clothes to something else," he stated as he held his arms out to them. "Now, can you uncuff me long enough for me to get dressed? It's getting a little cold in here."</p><p>All six women looked between each other before shaking their heads. Akira spoke up this time. "If you don't have different clothes on, we'll be punished for not obeying Kaido-sama." Law sighed, knowing he didn't want to hurt them in any way or be the cause of them getting hurt.</p><p>"Alright. I'll change into the other clothes," he agreed as he dropped his to the ground. He liked the outfit he had. It was specially made for him. A crew member from his ship created their outfits for Wano because he wanted to and had been there before. Law didn't object and just allowed him to do so. That made him happy and he created them with enthusiasm.</p><p>The sisters looked relieved that he agreed before bringing out his new outfit. He immediately wanted to yell at them at what they brought out to him. For the moment, he was speechless because he didn't know how to react at first. "Do you like it?" Sora asked with a smile.</p><p>What he was looking at was not a yukata for a male like he had been wearing nor was it a yukata at all. It was a kimono, like theirs. Except that this one was white with light pink and purple flowers all over it. There was blue trimming around the arms and opening of it. He tried to find his voice to reply.</p><p>After a few moments or so, Law, finally, found his voice again. "That's a woman's kimono," he informed them, trying to hold in the anger and embarrassment that was threatening to boil over. "I won't put that on."</p><p>"It's not such a good idea to walk around naked in this place." That voice made him look to the door. Hawkins stood there. He was staring right at him. "Kaido will have a fit if you don't wear what he picked out for you."</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?" Law glanced back at the kimono. "There's no way in hell that he picked that out," he stated. It was true, right? What in the world was going through Kaido's mind? There had to be something seriously wrong with his mind.</p><p>"He did." Hawkins walked a little before stopping a few feet away from him. "He's acting strange. Kaido's killing people more often when he leaves from being with you. We don't know why, and he won't tell anyone. I think it has something to do with you."</p><p>"I have no idea, either. He only asks me a few questions before going back to drinking," Law informed him. "Also, who drugged my food earlier?"</p><p>The other's face never changed to show his emotion. "I did without Heat realizing I did anything." Law began to see red at the edges of his vision. "Kaido said to do it. Everyone is worried about what he'll do next with what he's already doing."</p><p>"I don't give a damn." He was furious even though the sea stone was sucking most of his energy. "I can't fucking believe this." Law wanted to strangle the man and kill Kaido. The Yonko was treating him strangely and everyone was realizing it as well.</p><p>"You should really get dressed, though. Kaido will be back soon." Law wanted to shout at him but chose not to. He grumbled as the man walked out of the room. The sisters came up to him to help with putting the kimono on him.</p><p>They uncuffed him long enough to get it on his arms before replacing them. They were starting to make him bleed but he chose not to say anything to them. No reason to get anyone worried about him while he was a prisoner there. When the women turned away from him for a moment, he reached into his yukata and grabbed the snail there before putting it back in the kimono.</p><p>He would call his crew when he got a moment to do so. Hopefully, that time would come very soon. Law wanted to know how they were and what the Straw Hats were up to. He needed to know if the others were told about his capture or if they found out on their own.</p><p>
  <strong>I don't know how I feel about this chapter... Can you, please, tell me what you all thought of it? I think I could've done better, but it could've been worse, right? I'm just not confident in this chapter. But, trust me, the chapters from here will be way better than this one. Anyway, I hope each and every one of you are having a great day. I love you all so much and it fills me with happiness to see so many people reading my story. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tombstone Quotes:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Adanis Stevenson. Even his mighty arsenal couldn't keep death at bay."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Glen Watts. The world is a less cynical place without him."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"JC Taylor. Never pick a fight with a hamster."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Mike McCarthy. Here he lies, the venerable beard. A horrible man whom people feared." </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleeping Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sleeping Buddy</strong>
</p><p>He wanted to kill so many people at that time. Luffy because he kind of screwed up Kin'emon's plan, Zoro for letting Luffy, his Captain, screw it up, Luffy's crew because they couldn't control their own Captain, Hawkins for kidnapping his crew and using them against him, Kaido for imprisoning him in that cell, and the rest of the guy's crew for not giving him five fucking minutes to himself.</p><p>Law wanted to have just a few minutes to talk to his crew and find out what's going on outside his prison. But, right now, he was stuck with Kaido. He was pissed off as he sat in his cell. It was a lot cozier now than it had been before.</p><p>It seemed that while he had been in the room with the sextuplets, someone from Kaido's crew or another prisoner of his had furnished the cell. There was now a bed that sat off the ground. It had silk sheets, a fluffy blanket, and soft, cushy pillows. That was where he was sitting at the time.</p><p>The day before, he had been with the six sisters. They were very nice and he got along well with them. After a while, Kaido came and got him. Law wanted to curse him out but wanted to keep his life at the same time. He got extremely annoyed when Kaido did the same thing that Luffy had done on Dressrosa. The guy just tossed him over his shoulder before walking back to his room.</p><p>After that, Law had stayed silent and wouldn't answer any questions he had for him. Kaido got angry and started to throw empty bottles and buckets around the room. He, on the other hand, just stayed on the bed, still not saying a word or acknowledging him. That seemed to piss him off even more that he wasn't getting a reaction out of him. After he roared once again, he stomped out, leaving Law all alone again. A minute later, a crew member came into the room to watch him.</p><p>Now, Kaido was sitting on his bed, once again, drinking. It was normal to him by now. Kaido would come in, sit on his bed, and start drinking. There were a few times where he would ask him things. Law answered if he wanted to.</p><p>Right now, they weren't talking to each other. Law was just trying to keep to himself. Kaido didn't seem like he was good at talking to people. That showed when he got angry and drunk at the same time. When he was drunk, he would either cry or throw a fit like a five-year-old. That wasn't expected when it first happened.</p><p>Glancing back at him, Law saw that he had stopped drinking. The man was crying again. He sighed, knowing he was going to hear it. He had been there for three days. Law was getting used to this being his everyday life. It was depressing but annoying.</p><p>"Why do you hate me?" was asked aloud out of the blue. That wasn't what he had expected to hear. He expected him to whine and complain about not being able to die or kill himself. That was the normal thing, anyway.</p><p>Law didn't say anything. He couldn't figure out at the time if he was just talking to himself or him. Kaido was just vague sometimes and wouldn't really address him even though he would ask him questions. Law would just answer them.</p><p>"Why do you hate me, Law?" Now, he knew he was talking to him. The question was not something he really wanted to answer.</p><p>"Because you're a horrible person," he answered him. It was probably going to upset him even more but Kaido needed to know the truth. His actions were horrible, and his attitude made him hate him even more.</p><p>Kaido roared as he threw a bucket at the wall. It shattered on impact. Law flinched at it. It had been right next to the cell he was in. Splinters and metal bits flew in every which direction. "I want you to stop hating me!" he shouted at him. That worried Law immensely. "I'll kill everyone in the world if you don't stop hating me!"</p><p>Not knowing where this was coming from, Law just sat there, staring at the man as he cried and threw things across the room in a tantrum. Once again. It was shocking that he wanted something like that from him. Law couldn't figure out why he wanted him to stop hating him. It was not something he was keen on doing, either. For Law, grudges were a constant thing in his life. He held one against Dofalmingo for thirteen years and he will hold it forever over him. He's been holding one against the World Government since he was ten. He could hold one against Kaido for however long he wanted to for the deeds he had done.</p><p>Not answering him, Kaido seemed to lose it. He roared loudly again before storming out of the room. Law knew what he was going to do. That was the worst part. He hadn't meant to make him angry. Law just didn't like him. That was the main problem.</p><p>Sighing, he went to try to take a nap. After a few minutes, Heat came into the room with food. Law turned over and eyed the platter warily. "I have some food for you," he announced. Law had told him about the time he was drugged when he fed him the day before. Heat apologized profusely and told him that he would make sure that nothing like that would ever happen again. Since the day before, it hadn't happened again.</p><p>"What is it?" Law asked, getting up and going over to him.</p><p>"It's roast duck with vegetables and bread." Law cringed backward. "What? Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"I'll take everything else but the bread," he said. Heat looked perplexed.</p><p>"You don't like bread?" He shook his head. "Alright. I now know not to make anything with bread in it for you." Law thanked him before the food was slid under and he picked it up. Heat said he would be back to collect the try in a bit. Law thanked him again before we walked out. Kaido didn't like for people to stick around him for too long. Law couldn't figure out why.</p><p>Law dug into his food. He hadn't eaten for hours and his stomach had started to try to digest itself. The duck was made perfectly and tasted delicious. But not as good as Sanji's cooking. The man's food was better than anyone else's he's ever tasted. Law wouldn't ever tell him that, though, but he would continue to think it.</p><p>After his meal, Law grabbed the snail from his shirt before dialing Shachi again. He hadn't talked to him since the first day he was there. That was two days ago. Kaido wouldn't let him have any time alone the day before so he couldn't call them.</p><p>It rang a few times before being picked up. "Hello?" Shachi answered. Law felt relieved to hear his voice.</p><p>"Shachi, how's everyone? Do they know what happened to me?" Shachi knew who he was meaning.</p><p>"As far as we can tell, they don't. Luffy and Kid are still in prison but seem to be making a lot of trouble there." Law scoffed. That was no surprised to him. Especially for Luffy. "Miss Nami and Miss Robin are getting suspicious about where you are. They keep asking us and questioning us if you're still around."</p><p>"That's no surprise to me. They're the smartest ones of the crew," Law said with a sigh. "I'm worried they'll find out soon enough. This is just great." He was aggravated now. His silk kimono was getting on his nerves as well. Law wanted men's clothes. Not women's.</p><p>"How're you holding up? You sound pissed off.'</p><p>"I'm doing fine, I guess." He got ready to tell him what happened the day before. "I was drugged yesterday before being left in the care of six sisters."</p><p>Shachi was quiet for a moment. Then, "WHAT?!" was screamed into the device. Law quickly shushed him in case someone was listening in on him. "What the hell? Why would they drug you? I mean, they have cuffs, right? Why not use them instead?"</p><p>"They are. I think it was so I don't know where they took me or how I got there. Even though I was taken from that room, I couldn't tell what direction it was from where I am now nor what it looks like outside of here." Law fisted his empty hand. "Kaido is starting to get on my nerves."</p><p>"I believe you." Shachi sounded worried. "A few people keep going missing from Okobore Town. Kaido's men take people from there before disappearing with them." Law realized who he was going off to kill. <em>That bastard! How can he do that to those poor people?!</em></p><p>"I have suspicions on where they keep going," he said to him.</p><p>"Really? Where?"</p><p>"They're being slaughtered." Shachi and two others gasped at hearing that. He knew that they were the other two of his crew. "Kaido keeps leaving to go kill people when he's angry. I believe he's killing those people." That made him even more disgusted with him.</p><p>"That's not good, Captain," Penguin spoke up. He sounded pissed off and upset. "Has he hurt you other than drugging you?"</p><p>"No. I've come close to it, but not enough to harm me." They sounded relieved to hear that he hadn't been harmed. Yet.</p><p>They talked for a bit longer before his vision started to go in and out. Bepo seemed to realize something was up with how he was talking to them. "Is something wrong, Law?" he asked. "You don't sound like you're all there."</p><p>"I think... I think I was... drugged... again," he informed them. That was something he remembered from the first time. "I chalk it up to... Hawkins... again."</p><p>"We'll let you go for now," Shachi said. "We don't want anyone to figure out you're talking to us. If you pass out with the snail showing, they'll probably figure it out."</p><p>"I... I know..." His body started to slouch on the bed. "I'll talk to you... later..." They all said their goodbyes before he hung up. Law replaced the snail in his kimono so nobody would figure it out. Slowly, his vision faded away and he lost consciousness.</p><p>...</p><p>Clinking woke hm up. Law goraned as he regained consciousness. It felt like he was on a bed, but it wasn't the one they gave him. It was way larger than his and had a lot more room on it. That wasn't always a good sign to him.</p><p>Struggling, he tried to force his eyes open. When he was able to do that, he was confused at first. The ceiling looked exactly like Kaido's bedroom ceiling. Then, it hit him. He knew exactly where he was.</p><p>Shooting up, he found that his worse fears were true. He was in the middle of Kaido's bed. But the guy was nowhere to be seen. The clincking and weight on his wrists let him know that the cuffs were back on him. Now, he wanted to see if he could get away.</p><p>Slowly, he started to crawl his way to the edge of it, He was sluggish from the drugs. That gleam of hope was shattered when Kaido burst into the room. "What the hell's their problem?!" he screamed. "I tell them to do one, simple thing! They can't even keep the prisoners under control! I'm gonna kill them all!"</p><p>Law had frozen in place when he burst in. He was halfway to the edge of the bed. Kaido was huffing as he stormed over to the other side of the bed. He plopped down and it made him jump in the air from the force.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" he growled at him. Suddenly, he was dragged back to the middle of the bed. "You're gonna stay there for now."</p><p>Not saying anything, Law jusd did as he said. With the man right there, he had little to no chance to get away now. Not even if he was quieter than a mouse. Law had to hold back a deep, frustrated sigh as he sat in the middle of the bed. Kaido just went on to drinking. It really made him question the man. As a doctor, Law didn't like for people to drink as much as Kaido did.</p><p>After a bit, Kaido started crying again. It almost made him roll his eyes. Then, he began to wonder. <em>Why am I outside the cell? Is there a reason I'm right here? Do I need to be wary of why I'm on his bed? Is he going to hurt me this time?</em></p><p>Then he was grabbed up out of the blue by the cuffs. Kaido was still crying as he held him. "You really hate me, don't you?" he asked in a small voice. Law was shocked at how broken he sounded. It wasn't like the man. When he didn't answer at first, he could see Kaido get a little angry. "Answer me. You hate me, right?"</p><p>"Yes," he answered truthfull. Law hated him with a passion for what he was doing to people. Now, he knew he was killing people so he wouldn't harm him. Law would rather have the man take his anger out on him than on people that were innocent.</p><p>Insteady of the Yonko hurting him, he cried even more. Law just dangled from the cuffs that Kaido was holding. He was waiting for the man to do something. Anything. But, for now, he just cried as the sea stone bit into his wrists. He could arleady smell a little bit of blood from them.</p><p>A minute later, Kaido brought him closer before grabbing him around the chest with his other hand. He didn't squeeze him nor put any pressure. It was as if he was just holding him there. Law didn't know if he was okay with that or not. </p><p>Kaido continued to cry as he brought Law closer. "I'll make you stop hating me," he said in a serious tone. "Even if I have to break you to make you stop, I'll make you stop hating me." That threat made Law even more terrified of the guy. That wasn't something he wanted to hear. "But I won't break you like Straw Hat Luffy and Eustass Kid. I'll break you in a much different way. One that you won't ever be able to forget about."</p><p>Now, Law was sure that this woudln't end well for him if he didn't find some way to get out of that place soon. Suddenly, Kaido laid down and brought him closer to him. Frozen in fear and shock, Law tried to figure out what he was going to do next.</p><p>"Get some sleep. You're going back to the siblings tomorrow. This time, you'll be able to walk around the place with them." After that, he heard snoring. Law guessed that the guy had fallen asleep. Right now, he wanted to escape but knew that if he woke him up trying to do that, he would, most likely, get hurt. That was something he wasn't willing to risk at this time. Not when he was getting a good opportunity the next day.</p><p>Slowly, he started to fall asleep again. He guessed that the man wanted to sleep with him there. That was probably why he woke up in his bed. Law could only guess that he was starting to feel safe with leaving him out of the cell, alone. That ws a very positive sign for him. Kaido was starting to trust him to be left alone outside the prison cell. This was good news. Closing his eyes, he smiled, knowing his freedom was probably just around the corner. Those thoughts gave him peaceful, dreamless sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>It fills me with happiness and confidence that people are enjoying the story. I thought it wouldn't interest anyone. But, please, keep reading if you really do like it. Also, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a glorious day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Fun Facts:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1. Children of identical twins are genetically siblings, not cousins.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2. Squirrels are behind most power outages in the U.S.</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>3. A cloud can weigh more than a million pounds.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4. Shakespear's epitaph contains a curse for grave robbers.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rebellious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rebellious</strong>
</p><p>Law was brooding in the corner of the room. The six sisters looked worried and saddened that he was upset. "Law-sama, can you, please, come over here?" Rei pleaded with him as they stood across the room from him. They were wary of talking to him because of his mood.</p><p>"No. I'm sick and tired of wearing them. I won't take a bath, nor will I change my clothes until I get my original clothes back or some male clothes," he stated as he continued to look at the other wall.</p><p>Kaido had dropped him off in the room with them without drugging him this time. Heat came and fed him breakfast before he was taken to the room with the sisters. It was nice not to be drugged again. The good thing was that Law had figured out how to get from Kaid's bedroom to the girls' room. It was a long pathway, but not too far that he wouldn't be able to get there if he ran.</p><p>"Kaido-sama wants you to bathe today," Sora said as she stepped closer to him. He growled without even looking at her so she stepped back.</p><p>"Law-sama, if you don't do what he wants you to do, you'll just get hurt in the long-run," Akira informed him. She was the more logical and smarter one of them.</p><p>"I don't rightfully care if he does or not. If he continues to attack innocent people like he's been doing, I'll just hurt my own self." Law wasn't joking, either. It was to the point that he would rather get hurt if it kept the people of Wano from getting hurt.</p><p>They started to murmur with each other. Law wasn't happy because Kaido treated him like he was a girl or woman. It was as if the man didn't even see him as another male. Or even an equal. Not to mention, he was being held prisoner there. That just pissed him off even more.</p><p>After a minute, they left him alone. Law turned to them for a moment. "If he says anything to you, I'll take the blame," he announced. They seemed shocked but he just went back to staring at the wall. He knew that he had a few hours before Kaido came back to get him. That was something he was figuring out.</p><p>About two hours later, Umeko came to stand a few feet away from him. He turned to see that she was fidgeting a little as she stood there. He raised an eyebrow. She wasn't saying anything. It was as if she didn't want to or wasn't supposed to say what she wanted to say to him.</p><p>"I... I know where... I know where your original clothes are," she said as she wrung her hands.</p><p>"Where are they?" </p><p>Law wanted to know. He wanted his original clothes. They were special to him. There was no way in hell he was going to allow them to damage, get rid of, nor destroy them. His crewmate made them. Law was sentimental with his crew.</p><p>The girl went over to a wall before tapping it. A small compartment opened up and his clothes were sitting inside. He was shocked that they had been just right there this whole time. That was sneaky of them. Law wanted to be mad but couldn't be. He had no reason to be mad at them.</p><p>Getting up, he walked over and picked them up. They were still intact and were clean. He could smell that they had been washed. "We weren't supposed to dot hat, sis," Yoko said in a small, skittish voice.</p><p>"Well, he deserves them back. They're his clothes and I don't want him to be angry with us anymore," Umeko countered. She sounded upset with her sister's comment. She turned back to him. "Will you allow us to bathe you now?"</p><p>Law took a deep breath before turning to her. "Seeing that I have one of the things I want back, I guess I'll allow you to do that." All six sister's brightened up. They seemed so happy that he agreed to allow them to do so.</p><p>As soon as he had agreed, the girls swarmed him. Yoshiko unlocked the cuffs on his hands while the rest helped him undress. Once he was naked, they put the cuffs back on. Then, all of them undressed as well.</p><p>All seven of them walked to the other room before the girls guided him into the water. Law hissed at the pain that exploded in his wrists. Yoko looked worried along with the others. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"</p><p>Moving his hands under the water, he flinched at the pain. Akira walked up to him before grabbing his hands. To some people, it would look like a mother checking on her child. The strange thing about it was that she was a good bit taller than him. Even taller than Kid.</p><p>With his hands in hers, she lifted them from the water. The air burned his open wounds. "Sora, remove the cuffs for a moment." Her sister did so without questions. They all gasped at seeing his wrists. "I knew it."</p><p>On his wrists, there were long cuts, missing skin, and red skin there. The main reason they were there was because of the cuffs. Since he had been wearing them, they had started to damage his body. Since they were sea stone, they were heavier than normal ones and kept scraping against the skin on his wrists.</p><p>"What're we going to do? He's bleeding and Kaido-sama will be angry if he finds out." Sora was frantic now. Law knew that they were in charge of him and if anything happened to him, they would be responsible. That was just how it was for him.</p><p>"We'll tell him the truth. It's not our fault. It's the cuffs that he's making Law-sama wear," Akira answered. "For now, we can only clean and bandaged them." Law agreed that it was the best solution for the time being. "We'll do that after our bath." The other five of her sisters nodded before helping him bathe. They allowed him to keep the cuffs off for now because they didn't want his hands to get worse.</p><p>After their bath, Akira, Rei, and Yoko bandaged up his wrists while the other three went to figure out when lunch was going to be served. Kaido had gotten him near dinner the last time he had been there. He guessed that it was going to be then this time too.</p><p>"Heat-sama said that it'll be another ten minutes before lunch is ready," Yoshiko said as she came to sit down beside him. Her two other sisters sat beside her.</p><p>"That's okay. I'm not hungry right now, anyway," he said before flinching at the pain from moving his right wrist.</p><p>"You're going to have to be very careful with them for a few days," Akira said at the others went to put the medical supplies up. They had secret compartments in the walls. He guessed that they were put in there by others that had lived there before them.</p><p>"I already know. I'm a doctor." They looked astonished to hear that. "I'm the Captain of my crew while also being the doctor."</p><p>"That's a lot of responsibility for just one man," Sora said.</p><p>"I know. But I'm able to do both. Not very hard for me." He shrugged. "I guess that I just got used to it over the years?"</p><p>"How long have you been a Pirate?" Rei asked. Her eyes were shining brightly with interest.</p><p>"I've been a Pirate ever since I was around eighteen. I was given a ship by a friend of mine before setting sail."He forced the smile to stay off his face at the memory of Wolf. "Ever since then, I've been sailing the Grand Line."</p><p>"Your life sounds so adventurous," Umeko said as she swooned. Her expression told him that she was imagining sailing the seas.</p><p>"My life's not always been great," Law informed them. "I had a few issues before then, but I got over them. I wouldn't change anything, though." It was true. He wouldn't change anything that happened to him in the past. Law wouldn't be the man he was if he didn't have those things done to him.</p><p>"But you still get to travel," Umeko replied. "We haven't left this castle for five years. Before that, we were in Okobore Town. It's much better here than there." Law understood what she was meaning. When he was there, it had been miserable. No wonder there were so many people that thanked Luffy, Zoro, and the others.</p><p>They continued to talk until Heat came with lunch. He smiled at him and commented on his clothes. Law told him that he was able to get them back. Heat seemed happy to see him back to normal. He even told Law that it had been strange to see him dressed like a girl. Law told him that it had been disturbing and uncomfortable for him.</p><p>After lunch, Heat took their trays before leaving the room again. Law went back to staring at the wall. He was tired but didn't want the others to know that. It would've probably upset them, but he was starting to doze off.</p><p>"Law-sama, are you okay?" Rei asked.</p><p>He didn't answer and just leaned against the wall. His feet were crossed along with his arms. They had to replace the cuffs in case Kaido came to get him early. His head was down and his hat was covering his eyes. "Rei, leave him alone. He's tired. Just let him rest," Akira said.</p><p>With that, he was left alone and fell asleep. He had started to dream after that. It wasn't peaceful, but it wasn't bad, either.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Torao, what're you doing?" Luffy asked as he walked up to him. Law had papers, books, and pens strewn about the table in Nami's map room. He had asked her to borrow the room for a little while to do something. She had allowed him to do so. So, that's where he was. And where Luffy had found him and disturbed him.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Go away, Straw Hat-ya. I'm busy," he replied as he started to draw again. He was making something for Nami. It was her birthday the next day. Law was making a map for her from his memory. He hoped she would be happy to see it.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"What're you busy doing?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sighing deeply, Law turned to glare at his 'friend'. "I'm working on something important." He shoved Luffy's head away so he wouldn't see what he was up to. "Get out or I'll throw you out."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Come on. Please? Just tell me what you're doing." Luffy sounded like he was begging him. "You've been in here for hours. I want to play."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Go find one of your other crew members. I'm busy. If you don't leave, I'll get Nami-ya to come and get you. She said you're not allowed in here while I'm in here."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You're being really mean. Why're you so upset?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Because you're bothering me. I'm working on something really important. I don't need you to bother me. You'll figure out what it is tomorrow." Luffy, begrudgingly, agreed to leave him alone. Law was thankful for the quietness that followed. After a few more hours, Law guessed that it was nighttime. Someone else walked into the room. That aggravated him. "What is it now? I'm still working."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I thought you'd like some dinner." The voice made him regret saying anything mean.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Sorry. I thought you were Straw Hat-ya again," he said as he turned to Sanji. The man didn't look bothered by his earlier comments at all. Law guessed that he had expected him to say something like that to him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"It's alright. I understand." He walked over and set the tray down next to him. "What've you been working on? You've been in here almost all day."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I'm working on a map," he answered him. Sanji looked confused. "It's Nami-ya's birthday tomorrow, right?" </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Yeah. I almost forgot."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Well, I thought I would make a map of a certain island for her." He turned back and returned to drawing it. "It's an island that I know by heart and thought she would actually like. I'm not a navigator, but I studied the island and even lived there."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"That's great. I think she'll really like it."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I do hope so. It's taking me a while to remember the whole layout and even the names of the towns there because it's been a long time." Law wrote the name of one of the towns down. "it's in... or was in the North Blue."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You're from there, right?" Law nodded. "I am, too."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"That's interesting." He wrote another down. "I guess that we have something in common." Sanji laughed before going to leave.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Anyway, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to let me know." Law agreed before eating and continuing on with his task. Nami loved maps. He knew that she would appreciate him for creating one he knew for her.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The next day, Law woke up at the desk. He had fallen asleep after he finished the map. Law had been exhausted from remembering and working on it. Looking down, he smiled at seeing that it was finished and looked exactly like how he remembered it to be.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Picking it up, he rolled the map up before finding some twine to wrap around it. He put it in his pocket before grabbing the tray of dirty dishes. Law walked out to find the sun was still trying to rise over the horizon. Nobody was up yet.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Going to the kitchen, he washed the dishes before sitting down at the table. Pulling the map out, he tried to think of a good way to give it to her. Of course, he could just say it was her birthday present from him. But that was a little too overdone for him. He had done it for his crew so many times.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Law sighed as he laid it on the table. Laying his head down next to it, he raked his mind for something to say to her about it. They were friends, but he had never done anything like this for Luffy's crew. Her birthday came first, though.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After a bit, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Robin standing there. "How long have you been awake, Torao-kun?" she asked.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"For a while now." He looked back at the map before putting it back in his pocket. "Did you just wake up?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Yes. The rest of us should be getting up soon." Law nodded as he looked out the window. The sun was still rising. That was good. "What did you put away when I came in here?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Looking over to her, Law saw that she was smiling brightly at him. "It's a present for Nami-ya. It's her birthday today."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Oh yeah. Luffy couldn't stop talking about it yesterday." Law nodded. "He wanted you to come and help him with something. He wouldn't tell us what it was, but he said it was between him and you." Law raised an eyebrow. "You should ask him about it."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I will. I have no idea what he's talking about."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A bit later, Luffy came flying into the room. Nami still wasn't up yet, but everyone else was. "Torao, I need you to come with me." Nodding, Law stood up.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"What's this about?" he asked as he followed Luffy into the main part of the ship.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I want your help with making something." He sighed. "It's for Nami's birthday. I thought I could do it on my own, but I can't."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I see."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In Usopp's factory room, he found a small object on the table. "Ta-da! Do you think she'll like it?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Going over to the object, Law picked it up. He was surprised at how detailed it was. The present Luffy had for Nami was a small, golden figurine. It was of a woman that Law didn't know.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Who is she?" Law asked. He knew it was a woman.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"It's Nami's mom," Luffy answered. "I got a picture of her from Nami's sister a while back." Law nodded. "I need help with one more thing."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"What would that be?" Luffy handed him a picture.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I need help with fixing this part of her hair," Luffy said, pointing to the part of her hair that was shaved off.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Fine. I'll help you." Luffy, excitedly, cheered as Law made a small Room around the figurine. Luffy handed him a small knife. He cut off what needed to be cut before making the Room disappear. "There. It's fixed now."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Thank you so much!" Luffy shouted as he hugged him. Law, hesitantly, put his arms around him. It was just to make him feel better. He wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You're welcome." Some shouts from the kitchen alerted Law about Nami being awake. "Come on. She's up."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Luffy nodded as he grabbed up the figurine. They found Nami in the room. She was smiling brightly as the others handed her presents. They were decorated with paper and some were in boxes with paper and bows on them. Law knew his wasn't wrapped up like theirs, but neither was Luffy's.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Nami, here's your present from me," Luffy said as he handed her the golden object. She cried at seeing what it was.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"This is great, Luffy. I really appreciate it." Luffy grinned as he stood, proudly, in front of her.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Law stepped up to the woman. "I have a present as well." He pulled the map from his pocket. "Here. I made this for you."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She took it from him with a confused expression. "What is it?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Open it. This is what I was working on yesterday."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nami pulled the twine before opening it up. She gasped. "L-Law, you... you made this?" He nodded. "What island is this? How did you create this?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"It's the island I was born on. I drew it from memory. You said you wanted to make a map of the world, right?" Nami nodded, looking ready to cry again. "This island can be a part of it."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"This is fantastic. I really like it." She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much. I love it." Law smiled as he patted her back awkwardly. After that, they partied and ate for her birthday. Sanji made a cake and they drank. It was fun and Law enjoyed it even though he tried to act like he didn't.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>...</p><p>"Why the hell is he in his original clothes?!" The shout awoke him. He opened his eyes to find Kaido yelling at the girls. Law sat up before rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"W-Well..." Akira started. He knew that they were worried about what would happen to them for allowing him to have his clothes back.</p><p>"I wanted them back," Law said as he stood up. Kaido turned his murderous glare to him. He willed his body not to flinch at the heat it gave off.</p><p>The man stopped talking before he roared. Law knew that he was pissed off because he punched the wall. He forced himself to keep from moving or showing that it had scared him. Without saying anything else to him, Kaido quickly grabbed him up before walking out.</p><p>Getting angry back at him, Law started to struggle in his arms. "Put me down! I'm not a toy to just throw around!" He beat on the man's shoulder and back with his fists. The chain clanked at the movements he made.</p><p>When they got back to the room, he was tossed onto the bed. He grunted at the force before he was grabbed around the neck. "Why can't you just do what I say?!" Kaido screamed at him. "I'm trying to be nice! Just do what I say!"</p><p>"I'm a man! I won't wear women's clothes!" Law countered in the same tone and volume. "I'll stay in the cell! I'll bathe with the girls! But I won't dress like them! This is why I hate you!"</p><p>The man went completely silent before he released him. Law got up and scooted away from him. He had figured out that Kaido didn't want to hurt him. The Yonko tired his hardest from attacking or harming him. He could use that to his advantage.</p><p>Kaido turned around before picking up a bottle to drink. Law had, also, figured out that he had people to continuously supply him with alcohol. It was aggravating that they wouldn't just cut him off. But they wanted to keep their lives. Law didn't blame them for that. He didn't want to die anytime soon, either.</p><p>He watched him drink about four bottles and five buckets before he turned to him. Law sighed to himself at seeing the tears and wanted to hit him. It was just the usual. He guessed that he had upset the man because he stared right at him as he drank.</p><p>"You really do hate me," he sobbed. Law wanted to tell him off but kept himself from doing so. It was going to be a long night now. He knew that the man was going to do something. What? He didn't know.</p><p>After a while, Kaido had crawled up next to him and fell asleep. Law had tried to get away but was, inevitably, stopped. The guy had grabbed him and made him lay down next to him. He was not happy, nor did he want anything to do with Kaido. The Yonko was just a big child at times. That was something he thought he would never associate with him.</p><p>Now, he only had to wait for a good moment to get away. With Kaido sleeping, it would be easy. But with him cuddling Law, that was going to be a little harder. He sighed heavily. His life just kept getting worse and worse, didn't it?"</p><p>
  <strong>Do you all like this chapter? Please, let me know if you did. Have a fantastical day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. A "moonbow" is a rainbow that happens at night.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Bumblebees can fly higher than Mount Everest.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Spider webs were used as bandages in ancient times.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. A London tomb is supposedly a time machine or teleportation chamber.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Outfit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Outfit</strong>
</p><p>Law groaned as he woke up. His back hurt just a bit and he didn't know why. Sitting up, he raised a hand to his head and rubbed it. Clinking alerted him that there were still cuffs on his hands. <em>Huh? Why're the cuffs still on me? What's going on? Where am I right now?</em> Opening his eyes, he found out why the cuffs were still on him. He was still in Kaido's bed.</p><p>Looking around the area, he found that Kaido wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" he asked himself aloud. After a minute of just sitting there, he smiled to himself. "This might be my chance to escape. I don't know where he is, but this might be my only chance to get out of this prison."</p><p>Crawling over to the side of the bed closest to the door, Law put his legs over it and looked off the side of it. It was a sort of long drop, but he needed to get out of there. Scooting to the very edge, Law put his hands down to use. He pushed off and dropped to the ground.</p><p>He landed without hurting himself or making any noise. It was better than he thought it would be. "Now, I just need to get out the door." He could smell freedom around the corner. Going to the door, Law was about to open it when he heard footsteps getting closer to the room.</p><p><em>Goddamnit! I was so fucking close! What the hell?! </em>Backing off from the door, he heard the person stop outside the door. He backed off and stood next to the bed. Suddenly, it was slammed open. He watched as Kaido walked in. The Yonko looked pissed off for some reason. But there could be many reasons as to why the guy was angry.</p><p>Kaido didn't say anything to him nor acknowledge him as he walked over to the bed and plopped down. Law just stared at him from between the bed and the door. The Yonko just started drinking again. Law didn't know what to do since he wasn't where the guy last left him.</p><p>After that bottle was drained dry, Kaido threw it across the room. It shattered on the wall. He screamed as Law just stood there. He didn't know what else to do. The guy stood up before walking over to him. <em>Shit. I thought he didn't see me. This doesn't look good.</em></p><p>Before he could move away from him, Kaido grabbed him up by the chain. He was brought back to the bed. Law expected to be thrown or tossed onto the bed, but he wasn't. He was dropped down before Kaido removed the top part of his yukata. It wouldn't go all the way off because of the chains but it did show off his tattoos.</p><p>The guy backed off and just stared at him. Law looked up and saw that he was drunk. Again. Nothing new to him but that wasn't always a good sign. Kaido was giving him strange, creepy, uncomfortable looks as he stared at his chest and body. Law tried to keep from trying to cover up. That probably would've set him off.</p><p>Suddenly, he lifted the cuffs again. Kaido didn't lift him up, though. It was more like he was looking at his arms and hands. "Why're your arms bandaged up?" he asked. He didn't sound angry but he was wary of him.</p><p>"The cuffs are damaging my arms and wrists," Law answered. He wasn't in the mood to argue with him.</p><p>Kaido didn't do anything at first. It was unnerving. Then, he let go of his cuffs. Out of the blue, Kaido grabbed his throat and held him down against the bed. Law had a very hard time keeping his fear in and his face void of emotion because he could kill him right then and there if he wanted to.</p><p>They stayed there for a few minutes. Neither man did anything nor said anything. Kaido's eyes kept looking him up and down. It was as if he was either trying to examine him or searching for something. Law couldn't figure out what he was trying to understand about him.</p><p>Then, he did something that almost made him start to struggle in his hold. Kaido took his sash off. It opened his yukata all the way. It made him extremely uncomfortable because he didn't understand what the man was trying to do.</p><p><em>What the hell is he up to? Why is he undressing me? What's going on? </em>When his yukata was moved so he could see all of him, Kaido released his neck and backed up a bit. Law stayed lying down on the bed. He could see him looking at him.</p><p>Then, he noticed it. He fought very hard to keep from letting Kaido know he noticed. <em>What the absolute fuck is he thinking about right now?! What the hell's going on?! </em>What Law had noticed was that Kaido had a boner for some unknown reason. He wasn't okay with the situation he found himself in.</p><p>"You have a very feminine figure," Kaido commented aloud. Law guessed that his lust was what was keeping him calm. That was very strange and creepy to him. Not good for him at all.</p><p>After a minute or so, he realized what he said to him. Getting angry about the comment, Law sat up and glared at him. "I'm not a woman," he growled out at him. He didn't care if it upset Kaido or not with how angry he was with him. It was morning and he wanted food.</p><p>The guy still had a boner and looked content with just watching him. Law moved a little. He wanted to close his yukata but didn't know how the other would react to him doing that. Law kept staring at him because he was trying to make sure he didn't do anything to him.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kaido's neutral expression turned angry once again. He stormed over to the door. While he was doing that, Law fixed his yukata because he felt nervous about leaving himself exposed on the bed.</p><p>After a minute, he came to him with a tray of food. Kaido placed it in front of him. "Eat. You're going back to the girls today."</p><p>Sighing, Law began to eat. It made him confused. It had been about a day or two between the first and last time he went to stay with the six sisters. That made him curious as to why Kaido wanted him to go to them again this day.</p><p>Not saying anything else to him, Kaido left the room and him all alone. Law guessed that he was going to inform the girls about his plans for him. That sort of made him nervous about what he was planning for him. It had disturbed him enough that Kaido was aroused while touching him and staring at him. A shudder of disgust went through his body.</p><p>After breakfast, Kaido returned and grabbed him up. Law protested a little at first but stopped when the man gave him a stern, malicious look. It made him huff as he held him in one hand. Law just waited for them to go to the girls' room.</p><p>Once they arrived, he was set down but Kaido stayed for a moment. He was puzzled as to why he hadn't left yet. "Uncuff him," he ordered. Akira came up and unlocked his cuffs. She took them off and held them away from him. "Strip."</p><p>Law's eyes widened. He looked up at him. "What?" He hoped that he had heard him wrong. <em>Did he just order me to... strip? What?</em></p><p>"I said strip. Now."</p><p>"Why?" He didn't want to do that in front of him. Not after how he acted toward him in the room. Gods knew how he would react if he saw him completely naked.</p><p>Kaido was getting angry and frustrated. Law could tell by the expression on his face. Akira decided to step in. "Kaido-sama, why don't we take him to the bath and get him to strip there? I'll bring you his clothes afterward."</p><p>Law snapped his head to her at her offer to the other man. <em>Why is she giving him my clothes? He better not be getting rid of my outfit. I'll kill him over it. </em>"That's fine."</p><p>Akira grabbed one of his bandaged arms and guided him to the bathroom. Her sisters followed them there. As soon as the door shut after them, the oldest put her hands on Law's shoulders. He looked up at her. She gave him a nervous, forced smile. He knew there was something going on.</p><p>"Law-sama, I'm going to need you to strip everything you have on right now. Just like when we're taking a bath," she said. Law could tell that even she was uneasy with what was going on with Kaido.</p><p>"Can you tell me why I have to strip everything?" <em>Even my underwear? Why the hell does he want my underwear?</em></p><p>"It'll get him to leave you alone for now and I know he's not going to do anything to damage your clothes," she answered. "I don't exactly know why he wants them, but just do it for now. We have new clothes for you and will bathe you when I get back. But I need you to do this for now."</p><p>Sighing deeply, Law agreed. The sisters gave him room and he allowed him to remove his clothes himself. First to come off was his jittoku. He handed it to Akira who laid it over her arm. Next was his sash, followed by his yukata. And the last thing was his underwear. She laid them neatly over her arm. His hat was in his cell back in Kaido's room. It had been there for a day or two.</p><p>"I'll be right back. You all can get him in the bath, so he doesn't have to stand completely naked for now." The other five nodded before stripping as well. Law was very dumbfounded about why Kaido wanted everything he had been wearing.</p><p>The good thing was that he had grabbed the snail out of his clothes before she could take them. He turned to the other sisters. "Where're my new clothes?" Law already knew that he was going to have new ones. Especially since Kaido took his clothes.</p><p>"They're over there," Rei replied. She smiled at him as she pointed to a folded pile of clothes on the other side of the room. Nodding, he walked over to it with his hand closed around the snail. It was to make sure they didn't see it.</p><p>Getting to them, he hid the snail in his new clothes. He was happy. His new clothes looked like male clothes but a little different from what he thought they would be. <em>How in the world do these clothes work? I haven't ever seen these kinds of clothes before. </em></p><p>After he put in up, the five took his bandages off before guiding him into the tub. A minute or so later, Akira joined them. Law could tell that she was a little disturbed because of the look in her eyes. He knew that something was on her mind.</p><p>"Akira-ya." The woman looked at him as she entered the tub with them. He was getting used to seeing them naked around him. It was sort of like seeing his sister naked when they were little. Law felt no attraction to any of the sisters.</p><p>"Yes?" She came to stand in front of hi. Akira and her younger sisters started to bathe him as he spoke to the oldest one.</p><p>"What's going on? Why did Kaido want my clothes?"</p><p>The woman tensed up for a split second before she relaxed again. "I don't really know. He came to us and told us that you're going to be with us again today." She began to wash his arms. Akira was very careful of his wounds from the cuffs. He knew that they meant well because he hadn't done anything mean, bad, nor cruel to them. "We agreed. Before he left, he gave us some clothes for you and told us that he wanted the clothes you had on. We told him that we would give them to him. He never told us why he wanted them in the first place."</p><p>"It probably had something to do with what happened earlier," he mumbled to himself.</p><p>"What happened earlier?" Yoshiko asked. Law's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed that she heard what he said.</p><p>"N-Nothing important. Doesn't matter right now." He didn't want to tell them because he didn't want to believe that the guy had done that to him.</p><p>"Alright," Umeko answered. He could tell that they didn't believe him. Especially Akira. She was giving him a look that said she wanted to know the truth.</p><p>After their bath, Law walked over to his clothes. He looked over to the girls. "How do these work? These clothes are different from the last ones I had." He got to the underwear. Or... fundoshi. "Um... Can't I have normal underwear?"</p><p>"Kaido-sama wants you to wear those," Sora said. They were already dressed by that time. He kept looking at the 'underwear'. "He never told us why."</p><p>"I see." Sighing, Law slipped them on. Then, he held up the outfit. His snail was beside his foot. He was making sure they didn't see it. "About this, how do I put it on? I've never seen anything like it."</p><p>All six gathered around him. Yoko took the garment away from him before opening it up. When it was open, it looked more like a kimono or yukata. He raised an eyebrow. "You wear it just like a kimono. But it's a little different from one."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>She walked forward and helped him put it on. He slipped his hands inside and it was brought forward like a kimono. But there was a problem. A bit one. It didn't go over his shoulders like normal. It stopped just below them and the front dipped down lower than his yukata. That wasn't okay with him. Not at all.</p><p>There was sort of a good thing about it, though. It covered the rest of his body almost perfectly. "What the hell is this?" He asked. The arms went all the way down and almost covered up all of his hands. He was confused about the outfit they gave him. Another thing was that there was a split up the left side that stopped mid-thigh. </p><p>The main colour was solid black with a dark purple trim. A dark blue sash went around his waist. He was very confused about why he was given it. "Akira, do you think Kaido-sama went a little too... revealing... for Law-sama's clothes?" Umeko asked as she motioned at his clothes.</p><p>"I think you might be right," Yoshiko replied. "Almost his entire chest is showing, and you can see his left leg clearly." She moved to stand next to him. "Compared to me, he's showing way more skin than I am."</p><p>Akira sighed. "I know, but Kaido-sama gave them to me. I don't have any other clothes to give him." She walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If I could get you different clothes, I would. But for now, try to get used to it."</p><p>Getting frustrated, Law just agreed. He was too confused and angry to argue with them. He went into the main room with them. Law hoped that nobody else saw him in the outfit that he was in. It was embarrassing enough to even be seen in the clothes by the girls.</p><p>In the room, they rebandaged his arms and made sure that he was comfortable on one of the pillows they normally had around the room. It made him a little more relaxed to know that he had them to help him out.</p><p>Sitting on the pillow, he tried to keep himself as covered as possible. The way the garment was made didn't help him much as it was. Law was aggravated because he felt too exposed. The girls tried to make him feel better by talking to him, but he just told them that he didn't feel like talking at the time. He was just trying to figure out how to get out of the situation he found himself in.</p><p>Before lunch came around, Kaido returned to get him. The guy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Law. He guessed that it was because of how he was dressed. Law didn't care because he was pissed off at him. He had the cuffs back on again because the girls didn't want to get hurt if he didn't have them on.</p><p>The man walked up to him and grabbed him. Law got even more pissed and decided that he was going to ignore him for the rest of the day. Kaido brought him back to the room and set him on the bed. It was a lot gentler than that morning when he did what he did.</p><p>Once he was on the bed again, Kaido turned around and left the room. That confused Law even more. <em>What's his problem? </em>Choosing to ignore it, he decided to see if he could find his clothes in the room. <em>There's a possibility that he brought them back here, right? </em>Getting to the edge of the bed, Law dropped down.</p><p>Walking around the room, he, finally, found his clothes. But there was a problem with them. "What the hell is that?" What he was talking about was a white substance on his yukata. Getting to it, he, cautiously, picked it up.</p><p>The substance was all over the inside and there was a little bit on the outside. He couldn't quite figure out what it was but, after a moment, didn't really want to find out what it could be. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. <em>D-Don't tell me... </em>Almost immediately, Law dropped his yukata and backed up. He couldn't believe what his mind just made him think of what the substance could be. </p><p>"Don't... Don't tell me that's..." He turned away from it with a red face. Law didn't want to think about what it was anymore.</p><p>Going back to the bed, he climbed back onto it without messing up the outfit he was forced to wear. Sitting on the bed, he figured that he would wait for Kaido to come back to see what would happen when he stayed in the room with him for a bit. He hoped nothing would happen when he got back.</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry for not updating in a bit. Did I do good with this chapter? What do you all think? Let me know if you liked it or not. Have a terrific day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. There are more possible iteration of a game of chess than there are atoms in the universe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Cleopatra lived closer in time to the Moon landing than to the construction of the Great Pyramid of Giza.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. It can take a photo 40,000 years to travel from the core of the sun to the surface, but only 8 minutes to travel the rest of the way to earth.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. It would take 1,200,000 mosquitoes, each sucking once, to completely drain the average human of blood.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rude Awakening</strong>
</p><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed, Law was trying not to go crazy nor just flat out freak the fuck out at that point. The way he woke up this morning, or he guessed it was morning because he was never told, was not an ideal way to wake up at all. He almost screamed at the scene that had been playing out before him. It almost scared him and made him get up and run. But he knew better than to do that.</p><p>...</p><p>When Law started to wake up that morning, he heard grunting near him. Another thing he became aware of was that the bed was moving a bit. As if someone was moving back and forth on the bed almost violently. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times to see that he was still not in the cell, but the cuffs were still on him. </p><p>After a minute or so, he realized that the noises were coming from Kaido. Taking the time to wake up a bit more, Law waited to check what was going on with him. When he was awake enough, his face went dark red and his eyes widened. Those sounds were... sexual. As if he was jerking off.</p><p>Slowly and cautiously, he sat up, leaning on his arms. He, immediately, wished he would've have checked to see what it was. Law wanted to turn over, ignore everything around him, and go back to sleep. But he couldn't. Not now, anyway. Kaido knew he was awake now. That probably made his situation even worse than it already was. Right then, though, Law couldn't take his eyes off of the guy.</p><p>Kaido was staring right at him with his dick in his hand. It was clearly erect, and he had been jacking off. It was even oozing a clear liquid as he continued to rub up and down. For once, Kaido didn't look angry nor did he look neutral. As of right now, he was staring right at him as he stroked himself. He seemed to be satisfied that Law was watching him.</p><p>To say he was at a loss for words and shocked would be an enormous understatement. He was so disturbed that words weren't coming to mind. All he could do was stare back at him as he continued to masturbate. Law couldn't help but watch. He'd never seen another man do so before. But the grunts weren't helping him look away, either.</p><p>After a bit, Kaido made a loud, strained grunt before cum shot out and landed within inches of him. Law, on the other hand, immediately moved away from it. He couldn't believe what the man had done. Especially with him right there, watching.</p><p>When he was able to calm down, Kaido put himself back in his pants before getting up. He went to the door. The Yonko never said anything as he left the room. Law was left there, trying to process what the absolute fuck just happened.</p><p>...</p><p>And that was where he was now, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out what he just witnessed. "He just..." Law didn't want to say what happened a few minutes ago. Yes, he was still in the outfit that Kaido wanted him to wear. But his actions creeped Law out. He hadn't expected him to do... <em>that.</em></p><p>As he sat on the bed, he made sure to keep away from the spot that had been created. Law didn't even look at it. He couldn't bring himself to even glance at the spot that had been made right next to him. It just brought back memories of how big Kaido was and what he'd been doing.</p><p>When Kaido had masturbated, Law got a full view of the man. Even his... erection. The thing was <em>huge. </em>He already knew it was going to be because the guy was gigantic compared to him. But his dick had been all veiny and dark red.</p><p>"I need to stop thinking about it," he mumbled to himself. Law sighed as he moved the kimono around a bit. It was uncomfortable because it showed off way too much skin for his liking. After a minute, he decided to call his crew while he had some time to himself.</p><p>Taking out the snail, he dialed the one Shachi held. It rang a few times before being answered. "Captain? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" Shachi sounded frantic as he answered. He expected him to be. Law hadn't contacted them since the other day.</p><p>"I want to leave this place. Now," he answered. Law was being truthful. He wanted to get the fuck out of there sooner rather than later. Gods knew what would happen if he had to stay there any longer.</p><p>"What happened?" Penguin asked. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I..." Law chanced a look back at the puddle that was still on the bed. He cringed before turning back to the snail. "I don't think it's safe for me to stay in this place any longer." The clanking of his chains sounded eerie in the, otherwise, quiet room.</p><p>"Captain, what did he do?" Bepo asked. He sounded on the verge of tears. Law wanted to smile but couldn't find it in himself to do so at the time. He was too distraught to do something like that at that moment.</p><p>"I... I..." Law tried to come up with a good way to word what he saw. "I witnessed... Kaido... relieving himself," Law got out. It embarrassed him and made his face heat up when he said it.</p><p>There was silence for a moment on the other line. "Um... What do you mean by that? Do you mean using the bathroom or...?"</p><p>"The second one," Law said, quickly. There was more silence from the three men.</p><p>"WHAT?!" they screamed into the snail. Law held it away from him a bit because it hurt his ears. He hoped that no one heard them. That would've been a very, <em>very</em> big problem for him.</p><p>"Did he... touch you?" Shachi asked. He sounded furious and worried about him.</p><p>"No. He didn't." Law remembered the look in his eyes as he stared at him. It'd been full of lust, interest, and some other emotion he couldn't pinpoint. "He just... stared at me through the whole thing. I... I don't even know how long it went on for. I woke up to him doing it."</p><p>"We really need to tell Luffy and his crew about this," Penguin said.</p><p>"NO! Don't you dare say anything to them about my situation. Please. I don't need them causing any more trouble than they already have," Law countered. He was thinking of more than just himself even in his situation. Law was still thinking about Kin'emon's plan. They didn't need to complicate it any more.</p><p>"Alright. We won't," Bepo responded. "But we need to get you out of there." Bepo went quiet for a moment. "We can't do it alone. We need the others to come help you."</p><p>"I understand that. I do. But I don't need them messing it up even more." Law rubbed his forehead as he held the snail in one hand while bending over, elbows on his knees. "Just..." He sighed. "Try not to get yourselves caught again. I'll... deal... with what's going on here with me."</p><p>"Alright. Try to stay safe. We don't want you to come back to us traumatized," Shachi said. After they said their goodbyes, Law hung up before replacing the snail in his kimono. He didn't know what he was going to do. Of course, he was going to try to keep himself sane int he room. <em>What the hell am I going to do now?</em></p><p>After a while, Kaido returned to the room with a tray in his hand. It was full of food. "Get off the bed," he ordered. Law glared at him as he dropped off the bed. He handed the tray to him before removing the blankets and sheets. Law knew what he was doing. The Yonko was going to get them washed.</p><p>When they were off, Kaido told him that he could get back on the bed. Seeing his problem, the guy took the tray, letting him get back onto it. When Law was sitting on the bed again, he gave it back. Then, he left the room again. It confused him as to why Kaido left again.</p><p>Deciding to ignore it for now, Law dug into his food. It was as delicious as ever. Heat made a traditional Japanese breakfast. It made him curious as to why the man would do that. <em>I didn't even know he could cook in the first place. Is Heat-ya the cook on Eustass-ya's crew? I need to ask him the next time I see him. </em>Law stopped eating at that thought for a second. <em>If I ever see him again.</em></p><p>After he was done eating, Kaido came back. It was as if he knew when he'd be done. Not only did he come back, but he also brought blankets and sheets with him. "Get up." Still pissed at being ordered around, Law glared at him again. But he did comply and hop off the bed. It was still hard because he was small compared to Kaido.</p><p>Ashe stood beside the bed, Kaido set the tray to the side before putting the new blankets and sheets on it. They were different from the ones before. These were white while the ones before were black. That was why the cum puddle had been so easy to see.</p><p>Law watched Kaido move around. It was surreal but also, weird. As soon as the other was finished, he went to the door and called for someone. Law continued to stand to the side. Someone came and took the tray from him. When that was done, Kaido went and sat on the other side of the bed.</p><p>And thus, started their routine. Kaido started drinking. Law sighed as he crawled back on the bed. When he was on it, he laid down and turned over. He gave his back to the man. Law couldn't care less if he upset him or not. Right now, he was pissed that he was still there. Law huffed as he closed his eyes.</p><p>To be truthful, Law didn't want to go to sleep. He was very nervous and wary to go to sleep because of what happened about an hour or two before. After a second, Law could hear Kaido crying. <em>He's doing it again. I don't understand this guy.</em></p><p>It didn't take long for Law to fall into a peaceful sleep. He really didn't mean to, but it happened. Law just hoped that the other wouldn't do anything to him while he took a short nap.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Law! Where are you?!" Moving from around the contraption before him that Wolf created, Law saw Bepo running up to him. He'd been looking at what was wrong with it. The man told him it was supposed to be a woodcutter. The problem was that the blade would get stuck.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"What? Is something wrong?" Law moved to stand instead of sitting on the rolling stool. Bepo stopped about a foot away from him before leaning on his knees. He waited for the younger one to catch his breath.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Shachi... haah... haah... Penguin... haah..."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"What about them?" </strong>I hope they're not causing trouble again.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Town... square... that... guy again..." Cursing under his breath, Law tossed the towel to the side.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"This is just great," he grumbled under his breath. "Wolf! I'm going out for a minute! I'll continue checking it when I get back!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Got it! Try to find the other two! I want them to look at something too!" Law agreed before rushing off with Bepo close behind him. There had been a guy around Law's age that kept egging Shachi and Penguin on for quite a while. It was frustrating because Law didn't want them fighting anymore. He even angered Law.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Getting to the area, he could see a crowd gathering around the three boys. "What should we do?" Bepo asked as he grabbed his sleeve.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Law sighed, heavily, before walking up to them, making Bepo release him. "What's going on here?" he demanded. "Shachi. Penguin. Wolf said he wants you two to look at something for him."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The guy laughed, mockingly. "You always have this guy coming to your rescue," he taunted. Law turned to glare at him. "Is he your mother or something? What's the issue between you four?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Looking him up and down, Law would always remember him. The kid had short, orange hair, dark skin, really thin, and dressed like a muscle head. The funny thing was how he looked like a toothpick and how he dressed.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Look, you need to fuck off and leave us alone," Law deadpanned. He crossed his arms over his chest. There were a few things that none of the three knew about him. One being that Law was trained. That was how he was able to beat the two before.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"What did you say to me?!" the kid screamed at him. Law could tell that he was furious at him now. He didn't care about it, though. Law just wanted to get back to work so he could get it done.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Before he could say anything, the guy rushed at him, throwing punches. Law just dodged them. He was thankful for the training but despised Doflamingo for what he did. After a minute, Law punched the kid, sending him onto the ground.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You need to stop," Law said. He was bored with the exchange now. When he saw blood dripping, though, his body tensed up. That bloodlust was coming. That wasn't something he needed at that time.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The kid glared at him as he lifted himself to his knees, nose gushing blood. Without saying another word, he turned around and walked back to the house, Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo in tow. Law just wanted to get his chores done so he could get back to training his devil fruit powers.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b></b>...</p><p>The feeling of someone touching him awoke Law from his sleep. Eyebrows furrowing, he felt large hands touching his chest. When they moved lower on his body, Law's eyes shot wide open. Looking up, he saw Kaido there. He was, clearly, drunk and horny.</p><p>"You have such nice skin," he said in a slurred voice. Law was almost freaking out. Then, Kaido went for his crotch. This time, he screamed.</p><p>"WAIT!"</p><p>
  <strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry. I had to. Hope you all are having a wonderful day. I had a great birthday. I got a Law body pillow from my boyfriend. I'm so happy about it. Anyway, I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. There is an insurance policy issued against alien abduction. Around 50,000 policies have been sold, mainly to residents of the U.S. and England.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Volvo invented the three-point seatbelt, then gave the invention away for free. They decided it was too important of an invention to keep to themselves.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. In 2005, Connecticut was accidentally issued an Emergency Alert to evacuate the entire state. Only about 1% of the people actually tried to leave.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. An 18-year-old with dwarfism played the 8-year-old Grinch in <em>The Grinch</em> (2000). He passed away two years after the film was released.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Touching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Touching</strong>
</p><p>Kaido stopped almost immediately when Law shouted at him to wait. The man was grabbing the part of the kimono around his waist. "What?" he growled out. Law couldn't tell if he was angry or not at this point. It, probably, wasn't good if he was.</p><p>"What're you doing?" Law asked in a wary voice. It was the first thing that left his mouth. He didn't really want to ask that because he already knew what he was doing. Law just wanted him to stop because he wasn't okay with it. Not at all.</p><p>"I don't have to answer that," was his reply. Law glared up at him before the kimono was pulled open. Now, the only thing keeping him from being naked was the fundoshi. It made him feel even more uncomfortable with the situation he woke up to and was now in.</p><p>After a second of the Yonko just staring at him, he took his right thumb and started to stroke it over his clothed dick. Law's eyes widened as it happened. He could feel the pleasure, but he didn't want to feel it. It was humiliating that the guy would do that to him.</p><p>The second time he did it, Law had to bite the inside of his cheek in order to keep in a loud moan at the feeling. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt good. Law didn't like this. At least, not with Kaido. Anyone would've been okay or even better. Well, maybe not Doflamingo. But anyone else would've been better than Kaido.</p><p>Kaido continued to rub him through the cloth on his crotch. The feeling of the fabric rubbing against him was starting to feel good after a moment. The rough material combined with the painfully slow strokes were starting to make it feel even better. He continued biting his cheek to keep in the moans and other noises that were threatening to escape his throat.</p><p>"You're not cooperating with me," Kaido stated. Law looked up to see that he was transfixed on what he was doing to him.</p><p>"Wh-What do you... mean?" Law asked, trying to keep in his voice a bit.</p><p>Suddenly, Kaido pressed his dick, hard, against his stomach. It made him jerk and try to, calmly but frantically, move away. The pain started to feel pleasurable after a moment or two. Like when you have an erection that's straining against the front of your pants but you can't get away from nor do anything about the pressure it makes.</p><p>"Let your voice out. I want to hear it." He pressed even harder on him. Law couldn't take it anymore. The pain was starting to override the pleasure and he wanted it to stop. He was afraid it'd hurt him in the long-run if it continued.</p><p>"Okay!" he shouted at him. As soon as he complied, the other backed off from his penis. Law was breathing heavily from what just happened. After a moment of resting, it went back to the strokes again. To be honest, he was already rock hard. From the pain or the pleasure, Law didn't really know. He just knew that it happened at some point.</p><p><em>This is just great. I'm being molested by him. I don't think this will end well for me. It just can't. </em>After a minute or so, he went to bite his lip this time. "What did I say?" Kaido reprimanded him as he pressed on his dick once again.</p><p>Law glared at him before looking away as he let out a low, quiet moan. Kaido growled. Law guessed it was from hearing him make that noise. He could feel that his face was hot. It was hot enough that he thought his face would melt away at the heat it was giving off.</p><p>"This is a lovely sight." <em>Don't say anything! I don't want to hear your fucking voice! </em>Law fisted the sheets and blanket beneath him. He didn't know what made Kaido want to do this, but it was happening. Law could only guess what drove the guy to want to do something like this to him.</p><p>As he fisted the fabrics below him, the thumb increased its speed and pressure out of the blue. "Hyaaahh!" Law screamed. His eyes widened as the appendage ceased all movement on his body. He didn't know if his face could heat up even more. It was already too hot as it was.</p><p>Slowly turning his head away from the other side of the room, Law looked at Kaido. There was a wide grin on his face as he stared at him. "I want to hear that again."</p><p>"Wait," Law started before the thumb resumed at the same speed that made him make that noise. "Haah... ah... hyaah..." Law tried to keep his voice in and even grabbed onto the hand with his own right hand. The pleasure was building up and the rough feeling on his dick was adding to it.</p><p>After a minute, the thumb was removed. That gave Law enough time to get in some much-needed air as he laid there. It was after a bit that he felt his underwear being removed. That freaked him the fuck out. Grabbing them, he tried to keep them up. "Let go," Kaido demanded.</p><p>"Why're you doing that?!" Law shot back. He was terrified to be completely naked in front of the man. It was embarrassing and horrifying enough to be this exposed in front of him. Now, he was going to cross that barrier.</p><p>"Let. Go." Knowing it was better to do as he was told than to risk being hurt, Law relinquished his grip on the underwear. With that, they were pulled down before being removed completely. Law looked away. He didn't want to acknowledge what was happening.</p><p>His dick was hard and standing up. It made him want to hide from how ashamed he was that he was letting this happen and how his body was reacting to it. Suddenly, the thumb was back, and it made him gasp before a moan escaped him.</p><p>It felt much different to have the other's skin on his own. The thumb was rough but not as rough as the fabric had been. It made it a lot more intimate as well. Slowly, it started up again. Law wanted to hold his voice in again. But he didn't want the other to press on his dick like that again. It hurt and he was afraid he'd hurt him.</p><p>Small moans, gasps, and grunts escaped him as it continued. Law wanted to hide so he covered his face with his hands. That seemed to upset Kaido because he grabbed the chain before pulling it upward. It made his arms go up so that his arms were above his head. He glared up at the other.</p><p>"I want to see," was the only explanation he got. It made him turn his face away.</p><p>After a bit of his cock being rubbed and toyed with, Law could feel the pressure gathering in his lower regions. The attention, pleasure, and embarrassment were mixing together to bring him closer and closer to cumming. Law didn't want to do that.</p><p>He gasped before moaning loudly. Kaido had pressed the tip of his dick into the lower part of his stomach. He started speaking again. "Amazing," he said in a breathy voice. Law didn't know what to do. "I never knew it could be that sensitive."</p><p>Making fists with his hands, Law tried to keep from saying what he wanted to say. <em>Is his own dick not sensitive? Why is he so shocked that mine is? Has he never done anything like this before? I highly doubt it, but it could be possible that he'd done it before with someone.</em></p><p>Slowly, his pleasure built up and that made him more vocal. That seemed to satisfy Kaido as he continued to stare at him as if he was the best attraction at the Fair. It was awkward and Law could feel the pre-cum leaking out. Kaido's thumb smeared it around his dick as he continued to rub it.</p><p>The feeling of the pre-cum and his thumb moving was... strange. It was slippery, wet, and warm. The warm thing was kind of normal. But the other feelings were alien to him. Law didn't know how to feel about it. He just... couldn't figure out how to feel. It was like trying to describe your feelings to someone who was apathetic.</p><p>After a few more strokes, the coil in his gut started to wind tighter and tighter. It wouldn't be long before he would cum. The noises around him didn't help him, either. The squishes and squelches from the movement were ringing in his ears because the room was unnaturally quiet.</p><p>"Aaahhh," he moaned after a bit. He was so close. "S-St-Stop..." Kaido didn't stop, but he did slow down. That didn't help at all. Now, the strokes were longer and harder. He moaned again. "N-No... st-stop..."</p><p>"Cum," Kaido ordered him. Law's body shuddered at the demanding, deep, rumbling, breathy voice of the other. He didn't like how his body reacted to it.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, Law moaned louder and louder. His climax was so close. "Haah... ah... mmnn..." Law couldn't keep his voice in. That was a problem for him. "Ngh... haah... uunn..." Then, the coil released. "AAAHHHH!" He felt himself shoot onto Kaido's thumb and his own stomach and chest.</p><p>Taking in deep breaths, Law kept his face turned to the side. He wanted to disappear at that point. Law couldn't believe that he was forced to do that. He turned his head even more to where his face was pressing into his left arm.</p><p>"Sexy," Kaido commented. Law felt the thumb being removed before his hands were released. He wanted to curl in on himself from the feeling of shame. He didn't want to acknowledge what happened to him. Kaido made him cum from just touching his dick. That made him feel terrible.</p><p>After a few minutes, the other started moving around. This time, Law looked to make sure he was leaving him alone. His eyes widened when he saw Kaido licking his hand from where Law came on it. That disturbed him.</p><p>Looking away, he reached down and covered himself with the kimono. That didn't seem to bother Kaido. Then, Law noticed it. The Yonko was hard. Again. It was easily visible in the man's pants. Law's eyes were wide at the sight of it. It scared the hell out of him to think of how far Kaido would go if he's hard this time.</p><p>The man seemed to think about it, too. He finished cleaning his hand, rubbing his hand over his own clothed erection. That made Law think that his chances of getting out of this unscathed were very, very slim.</p><p>
  <em>This can't get any worse, can it?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ta-da. Hope this chapter is good. Please, let me know what you think about it. Also, I hope you all don't mind what happened. It just seemed to fit the story. Don't worry. Luffy will come in soon. Hopefully, before anything else happens to Law. Anyway, have a great day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. One of the most widely used symbols for medical assistance is actually the Swiss Flag, and not a medical symbol.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Until2007, slavery was legal in Mauritania. Even still, 1-4% of the population is still living as slaves.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. A man named Ronald MacDonald robbed a Wendy's in 2005.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. The longest unbroken alliance in world history is between England and Portugal. It has lasted since 1386, and still stands today.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Trauma</strong>
</p><p>His fear of what would and could happen next to him made Law's body tense up, even more, when Kaido pulled his dick free from inside his pants. It made him almost scream in panic and dread when he moved closer to him. Law did, however, crawl backwards away from him. That seemed to make the other halt his approach. </p><p>"Why are you running away?" Kaido asked. He sounded confused and a little angry at his actions.</p><p>"Wh-What're you doing?" Law shot back as he held the kimono closed with one hand, covering and shielding his body from view. It didn't matter if it touched his cum or not to him anymore. Not at this point, anyway. He just wanted to get away from him and hide his body from the other's view.</p><p>"Come back over here."</p><p>"What're you trying to do?"</p><p>"Get. Over. Here," Kaido growled out.</p><p>"Not until you put that fucking thing away," Law retorted.</p><p>To be honest, he was already afraid of the guy and what he wanted to do. It didn't matter to him anymore to keep his attitude in check as he had been. If the man wanted to do something that he didn't like, he'd let him know that he wasn't okay with it. Didn't matter if it angered him or not.</p><p>"Just get over here."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Do it now or I'll go kill Straw Hat Luffy and your crew," he threatened between clenched teeth.</p><p>The memory of the guy one-hit K.O.-ing Luffy before made him upset and worried. He knew that the guy would do it if he didn't listen. His crew wouldn't survive a hit like that. Luffy's rubber body help him out in that regard. It was a miracle that they survived the fireball he shot at them before.</p><p>Taking a deep, steadying breath, Law relented. He stayed sitting but scooted closer. The man pointed to right in front of him. He had no choice but to do as he was told. It was awkward and Law hated being told what to do. Especially by him.</p><p>Once he was there, he glared right up at the Yonko. "I'm here. What do you want?" Before he could react or do anything, Kaido reached down and grabbed him up with his left hand. It made him yelp as it closed around him and brought him closer to the man's face.</p><p>He struggled against the grip to free himself before he was, literally, face to face with him. The man gave him an intense look before bringing his body closer. Law felt his grip loosen before Kaido pressed his nose into his chest, moving the kimono a little in the process.</p><p><em>Isn't it weird to smell another man's cum? What the fuck is he thinking about right now? </em>Law's arms were freed as the man spoke. "Very strong. But doesn't overpower the other," he mumbled. It puzzled Law. <em>What's he talking about? What's wrong? Other what?</em></p><p>Then, he was brought down. His kimono was moved to the side to where Law's body was showing again before something wet, warm, large, and weird feeling touched his chest. Law's eyes widened as he looked down. His shock quickly turned to horror as he saw that Kaido was licking him.</p><p>The tongue moved from his chest downward. "No! Stop! Please, don't!" Law shouted as it slid down his chest, past his navel and further down. But his pleas fell on deaf ears as it went over lower. He squeezed his eyes shut as the tongue ran over his limp dick. The feeling made him jolt as it happened.</p><p>Law lifted his hands and tried to push him away. That didn't seem to bother the man because he just licked back up to his chest again. Tears started to gather in his eyes as the pleasure started to come back again.</p><p><em>No! I don't want this! Why's he doing this to me?! What happened to him wanted to kill me and Straw Hat-ya?! What's going on with him?! Please! Someone! Anyone! Get me out of here! </em>It was humiliating enough that Kaido made him cum earlier. Now, he was trying to get him to do it again. Or, that's what Law guessed he was trying to do.</p><p>After a bit, Kaido relented and pulled him away. Law held up his arms to hide his face. He, already, knew it was a dark shade of red. His penis was hard again and standing back up. That made him even more ashamed of his own body.</p><p>The feeling of being lowered almost made him cry out in relief. <em>Is he putting me back down? I just want to go back to sleep. I don't want to do anything anymore today. Please. Let me go. Go away and let me be by myself for a while.</em></p><p>When he wasn't placed down anywhere, Law furrowed his eyebrows. Then, something hot, slightly slimy, and sort of hard and soft pressed against his chest and hands. That made him even more confused. <em>What the hell is that?</em></p><p>Law moved his hands before opening his eyes. He had to bite his tongue to keep in the scream that almost escaped his lips at what he was now faced with. Looking up, he saw that Kaido's eyes were lidded while there was a grin on his face. The Yonko looked satisfied with what he was doing.</p><p>Moving his gaze back to what was touching him, Law tried to figure out what to do now. The tip of Kaido's dick was what was pressed against him. It was a dark, angry red. To Law, it looked painful just from how it appeared.</p><p>"Touch it," Kaido demanded.</p><p>Snapping his head back up to look at the other, Law couldn't believe what the man just told him to do. "What did you say?" <em>Did he just tell me to... touch it?!</em></p><p>"I want you to touch it. Touch it," the man repeated in a more serious tone.</p><p>Law looked back down at it. "No. I'm not going to fucking touch your dick," he stated as he tried to keep as far from it as possible. That was a little difficult, though, because Kaido's hand was to his back and holding him close to it.</p><p>"You will. Please?" It was astonishing to hear the man ask him to do something. Even though there was a threat at the beginning. "Remember what I said before." There it was. Another threat against the lives of the ones he knew and cared about.</p><p>Taking a deep breath with a dark, crimson face, Law, shakily, reached out and touched the appendage that was still pressing into his chest. It was really hot and hard. He wanted to just die so he could get away from what was happening and he was being forced to do.</p><p>A low moaned made him lifted his head up. Kaido's expression changed a little. His jaw was clenched and sweat was showing on his brow. Law didn't know what was going on with him. He guessed that the guy never had anyone touch his dick before other than himself. That was believable, though. The guy was forceful with everyone around him.</p><p>Moving his hands on the side of the head, Law felt him shudder. It was different but he just shook his head. He just wanted to be over with soon so he could get some time to himself instead of having Kaido around him.</p><p>After a minute, Kaido moved his hand under him around. He was kept in place, still rubbing the other's cock. Law didn't think much of it. He assumed that he was just moving his hand into a more comfortable position. That thought was soon cut short after he stopped moving it.</p><p>The thumb of his hand was pressed into Law's dick again. It made him gasp and his body trembled from the pleasure. His hands stopped for a split second as his back arched from the sudden contact with his still hard erection.</p><p>"Don't stop," the Yonko ordered. Law glared up at him as he started moving his hands again. He just wanted the cuffs off at this point so he could wrap them around his dick like a cock ring before cutting it off. It was a nice picture, considering what he was making him do. <em>He wouldn't be able to bother me anymore if he doesn't have one, right?</em></p><p>He had to bite his lip when Kaido pressed his thumb into the tip of his cock. Law's body moved, of its own accord, closer to the thumb. He looked away as Kaido continued to mess with him as he kept rubbing him. A moment later, he told Law to rub faster. He did as he was ordered and moved his hands at a faster pace, the chains clinking at the movement.</p><p>They kept up their actions for a while. Law was getting close and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Kaido's shaking and muffled moans and groans were an indication that he was getting close as well. He hoped that it wouldn't be long before he would be left alone.</p><p>Suddenly, he was dropped on the bed. "What the hell are you doing?" Law asked as he tried to sit up. Before he could get up, Kaido's dick was laid over his body. It was touching his own dick, his stomach, and chest. The tip was very close to his chin. "Wha...?!" He was freaking out on the inside. </p><p>"Stay there." Then, he started to slide it across his body. Law felt disgusted as the pre-cum was rubbed across his skin. It was slimy and warm, a feeling that didn't sit well with him. It made him feel repulsive and dirty.</p><p>As Kaido rubbed himself on the other man, Law couldn't help but feel pleasure every time he rubbed his dick across his own. The stokes were long and slow at first. Kaido would go from the top of his chest with the tip backwards down to where it would touch Law's dick. That was a different feeling he didn't want to get used to nor like.</p><p>A few more strokes later, the man got faster but still used the long ones. The veins would rub against him, making his body shudder. Law lifted his arms to hide his face again. Once again, Kaido used one of his hand free hands to move the chain up so he couldn't use them to hide his embarrassment and shame.</p><p>Turning his face, he buried it into his left arm. Law didn't want to look at what was being done to him. It was too much and just made him want to disappear. When he tried to keep his voice in again, Kaido warned him not to do that anymore. That just angered Law even more.</p><p>"Your voice... sounds... nice..." Kaido said between grunts and other noises.</p><p>Law's face got even hotter as he kept it in his arm. "Shut... ahh... up... ngh..." he spat back. He didn't want to hear him say that his voice was nice to hear. Law sounded like a whore at the moment. <em>I'd die right here and now if anyone else saw me like this. My crew would, probably, be appalled at seeing me in this situation.</em></p><p>A particularly hard thrust almost made Law cum. It, also, almost sent him across the bed. Kaido seemed to be losing himself and thrusting against him without rhythm anymore and it was showing. Even Law couldn't keep his voice down because he was so close. He knew it wouldn't be long before he lost himself to the pleasure once again.</p><p>It wasn't long before Kaido made one more, hard thrust against him. It sent Law over the edge because it slammed right into his dick. "UWAAAHHH!" he half screamed, half moaned, balling his hands into fists at the intensity of it. His cum splattered across his chest and stomach once more.</p><p>Right after he came, he felt Kaido's dick pulse against him before cum exploded from the tip. Law kept his face turned away but couldn't help but feel himself be covered in ribbons of the substance. It was pulled away even as it continued. Now, he was covered from head to toe in it. Kaido made sure to do so to him.</p><p>When he was done, Law's chain was released, allowing him to move his arms again. Cum was, also, in his hair. Turning over, he got to his hands and knees, coughing at the strong, masculine, heady scent of the other's cum. It almost made him throw up.</p><p>"I want you to taste it."</p><p>Eyes going wide, Law looked over his shoulder. The kimono fell around his shoulders and covered his ass. That was a good thing. But Kaido still had that pleased expression on his face. It was as if he couldn't get enough of him.</p><p>"Fuck no. I did what you wanted. I'm not tasting it," he deadpanned. The comment didn't seem to bother him all that much. His expression never changed. <em>Just leave me alone already! I'm not putting that fucking stuff anywhere near my mouth.</em></p><p>Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked away again. It was starting to sink in. <em>He made me cum again. I got cummed on too. </em>Law was trying to find a way to respond to what had just happened. It was devastating because he was molested and forced against his will. Law's a proud man and for that to happen, it almost made him break down in front of him.</p><p>Lowering to his elbows, Law bent over before pressing his forehead against his arms. He wanted to cry but wouldn't let the other see him. That wasn't a good idea. Law didn't know what would've happened if he started to cry in front of him after all that.</p><p>A knock sounding on the door made him jump. It scared him because he hadn't been expecting it. Kaido grunted before moving to the door. He almost threw it open. "What?!" he snarled. The other was quiet as he spoke to him. Law couldn't make out what he was saying. "Fuck." He was silent for a split second. "Law!" Law lifted his head to look at him. His tears were almost falling. He hoped the other would leave before they did. "I'll be back. We're going to do something else when I return." The sound of that made his body shudder with fear.</p><p>With that, the other left the room, closing the door after him. When he was sure that nobody was near the room, Law dug the snail out of his pocket before dialling for his crew. "Please... Pick up..." he begged, trying to hold back the tears as much as he could for as long as he could. When it was answered., he didn't wait for anyone to say anything. "You guys, I don't want to stay here anymore." That's when the dam burst and he let the tears fall. He started to cry into the snail. "I want to leave now. I don't think I'll be able to survive any longer in this hell. Please, do something. I want out now. Please." He didn't care if his crew heard him cry. From what just happened to him, he had all rights to do it. He was traumatized by what Kaido did to him.</p><p>There was silence for a moment. Law guessed that they were trying to unpack what he just told them and how he called them. It wasn't every day that Law called them sobbing. He continued to weep, waiting for someone, anyone, to speak to him. </p><p>"Torao, what did he do to you?"</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy's finally in the story. Hurray! Please, tell me what you think. I hope you all do like it. Have a wonderful day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. In Switzerland, it is illegal to own just one guinea pig. This is because guinea pigs are social animals, and they are considered victims of abuse if they are alone.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Walter Hunt, a man from America, invented the safety pin back in 1849.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. The highest recorded fall without a parachute happened in 1972 at 33,333 ft. The victim, Vesna Vuloić was in the hospital for 16 months after the fall.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. A mason in 1700's Jerusalem left his wooden ladder behind after doing some work on a church and now it can't be moved without the agreement &amp; permission of six different Christan leaders.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Need Help and Luffy's Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I Need Help and Luffy's Reaction</strong>
</p><p>Law froze up at the voice that spoke to him through the snail. He hadn't expected to hear of all people Luffy's voice on the other side. <em>Wha... What?! How?!</em> Law's mind was spinning about how Luffy could've gotten out of prison and why he was on the other side of the snail. It wasn't something he thought was a good thing. He told his crew not to tell them about him. </p><p>"S-St-Straw H-Hat-y-ya?" he said in a broken, dejected voice. Luffy was the very last person he wanted to tell about his situation. The guy would freak the fuck out if he told him. </p><p>"Torao, what happened? What did Kaido do to you?" That made it worse. He hadn't even told Luffy where he was nor what happened. Law hadn't even said a name to him. That made it even worse. The young Captain was able to figure out what was going on so quickly. </p><p>He couldn't bring himself to tell the other. It was already humiliating to be sitting there. Law was still covered in cum and was just violated in a very aggressive and possessive way. He wanted to leave and not tell the others what happened. Law didn't want anyone else to know what happened to him. </p><p>"Torao, please, tell me what happened to you." That was said in a soothing, quiet voice. He knew Luffy was trying to calm him down so he'd talk to him. And, to be honest, it was working. Law's tears were starting to subside, and he was able to take in breaths without immediately sobbing afterward. But there was, also, underlying anger in his voice. Law couldn't help but hear it. </p><p>"St-Straw H-Hat-ya..." He said the name as if the man could reach through the snail to get him out of there. "I... I want to leave here. I'm... I'm not safe here." That's when Kaido's last words to him before he left the room came back to mind. "I don't think I'll survive when he comes back. Please, I... I need help." </p><p>Just to admit that he needed help made Law's pride shatter even more. It was already broken from what Kaido had been putting him through. Now, it was getting worse. Law didn't think he'd be able to get through the rest of his time without someone coming to save him. </p><p>"Don't worry, Torao. I'm gonna come save you. I just need you to try to hang in there. It's going to take some time, but I'll be there as soon as I can." Those words made him start crying again. Just knowing that he was going to be saved from the hell he was being put through made him feel better. "Don't cry anymore. Please." </p><p>"I... I can't... can't help it," Law replied back to him. It was true. The man was filling him with hope that he'd be saved soon. He wanted to hurry up and leave the castle he was trapped in. </p><p>"I have to go. But I want you to try to stay safe. If anything happens, try to run away. Don't face it head-on. I don't want you hurt anymore." Law agreed he'd try before Luffy got off the snail. He replaced it in his outfit again. </p><p>After that, he looked over at the cell he'd been in for the first few days he'd spend there. His hat was laying on the bed. The clean room was much more appetizing than the bed he was on now. Not with it soiled with bodily fluids like it was at the time. </p><p>Moving a bit, Law let his body drop off the bed. His legs were wobbly because he was still not fully recovered from earlier. Slowly but surely, he walked over to the cell. Law didn't want to stay on the bed anymore. </p><p>Once he was inside the cell, he sat on the ground next to the bed. Law didn't want to dirty it. He needed a bath and felt disgusting. Law had his own cum plus Kaido's on his body. It was a nasty, gross, unnerving feeling and he wanted it to be washed away along with his problems. Law would take the sisters over the Yonko any day. Especially after what he did to him just a few minutes before. </p><p>As he sat there, Law tried to gather himself back up. He made himself stop crying and tried to keep from continuing to do so. If Kaido saw him crying, he didn't know what he'd do. He'd never cried in front of him. That was something he wasn't willing to know the outcome of. </p><p>After a while, he heard footsteps outside the room. He looked over at the door with a blank, emotionless expression. To be truthful, he didn't know how to feel anymore. Law knew it wasn't something he needed to feel like, but he'd been through hell. He deserved to be able to act in whatever way he wanted to. </p><p>He wasn't surprised in the least when the door opened to reveal Kaido there. He looked pissed off. But it quickly changed to neutral when he walked through the doorway. Law watched him look over at the bed. Then, the aura of anger came back. </p><p>"Law, where did you go?" he demanded. Law kept his mouth shut. He didn't know what the other's intentions were and preferred to not find out. Law was afraid to learn what Kaido meant earlier.  </p><p>The guy glanced around the room before his eyes set on him. The Yonko came to stand outside his cell. Law knew he was pissed because he didn't answer him and moved from the bed. Now, he was standing in his only path to escape. </p><p>"Why're you in there?" Kaido asked in a much nicer tone. Law just stared at him. He still didn't respond to him. That didn't seem to bother the other man. "Fine. Don't tell me Get out here." Still, he didn't obey him. "Now, I want you out here now or I'll go find your crew." </p><p>Knowing it was true, Law rose to his feet on shaky legs before stumbling out of the cell. He was trying to keep his kimono closed as to preserve some of his dignity at least. The man took most of his dignity away because of what he was covered in. </p><p>Once he was standing in front of him, Law glared up at him. "What do you want?" he asked in a husky, hoarse voice. It'd gotten that way from crying and shouting from earlier. Law hoped the other didn't figure it out. </p><p>Kaido reached down before lifting him up. Law almost started protesting when he was brought over to the bed once again. He was laid down, gently, onto the bed. But he was on his stomach once more. </p><p>"What're you doing?" Law questioned. He was getting uneasy again. He couldn't see what the other was up to. It wasn't until he was made to bring his ass up that he started freaking out. "What the hell are you doing?!" </p><p>"Shut up. Just stay still and you won't get hurt." He didn't like the sound of that. It made him even more worried. What made it grow worse was when he moved his kimono from covering him back there. </p><p>Once his ass was completely uncovered, he felt Kaido rub his thumb over one of his cheeks. It felt weird and made his hair stand on end. Law was almost hyperventilating. The thumb went to rub across his hole. That made him gasp. </p><p>Then, it hit him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. <em>N-No! No fucking way! This can't be happening! It just can't be! Why me?! Straw Hat-ya! Please! I'm begging you! Please, come save me right now!</em> He fisted the sheets, getting ready to scramble off the bed. </p><p>The thumb was removed, and another finger was pressed against him. This one, though, was smaller and wet. "Try to relax. It'll be better if you do." </p><p>That's when Law knew he had to do what Luffy said. Opening his mouth, he let out an ear-shattering scream as the finger was pressed even closer to him. </p><p>... </p><p>Luffy was beyond pissed. His crew knew it, too. Even Law's crew members knew it. Nami and Robin were trying to get him to calm down. But nothing was helping him. He wanted to go and kill Kaido. Even Zoro was tense around him. </p><p>"Luffy, you need to calm down for now," Nami tried to mollify his anger once more. He turned to glare at her. Luffy didn't mean to scare or upset his navigator, but he was furious. </p><p>He turned to look at the main three guys from Law's crew. Or, the main three he remembered the names of. "Tell me, how long has he been there?" he demanded from them. Luffy wanted answers. He wanted to know why the rest of them didn't know about this until Law called them just a bit ago. The bear and the other two seemed nervous. They looked between each other. "HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN THERE WITH HIM?!" Luffy roared. </p><p>Everyone in the area jumped at how loud he was being. Shachi stepped forward, visibly shaking. Luffy knew he was hurt. He'd seen the bandage on his arm. But he didn't know what happened. That was still a mystery to him. "He's... um... He's been there for al-almost a week now," the guy admitted. </p><p>"Why haven't we been told about this?" </p><p>This time, it was Penguin that spoke up to answer him. "Because C-Captain told us not to tell you guys." That infuriated him even more.<em> Law</em> had specifically told his crew not to say shit about what was going on with him to the rest of the alliance. "He didn't want us to tell anyone. E-Especially you, Luffy." </p><p>His anger was almost boiling over. Law, his friend, someone he held dear to him and came to love, told his crewmates not to tell him. <em>HIM</em>. That was not something he would stand for. He glared at the three but knew it wasn't their fault. They were just following their Captain's orders. </p><p>"I know you've been talking to him during that time. What has Kaido done to him before this?" </p><p>"Um..." Bepo started. He looked nervous. Luffy just stared at him. "Can... Can I talk to you... in private?" He watched the other two look at him with dropped jaws. He couldn't see their eyes. </p><p>"Bepo. Don't you dare tell him that," Shachi said. </p><p>"Yeah. Captain told us not to say anything about that," the other voiced. </p><p>"Well, he needs to know what's going on with him. Captain already knows he has some idea of what could be wrong." Bepo spoke with tears in his eyes. "And it's going to be worse if we don't tell what could be wrong with him right now." </p><p>Luffy rose from the rock he had been sitting on after the call with Law. "Bear, tell me what happened to him." Bepo nodded before guiding him to a secluded area. It was a good ways away from the others so they couldn't hear what he had to say to him. </p><p>"L-Luffy, what I'm about to say is going to upset you even more than you are now. And I think it's linked to why he called us like that earlier," he informed him. </p><p>"Just tell me." </p><p>Bepo took a deep breath. Luffy guessed it was to steady himself before explaining. "The other day, Law called us to tell us that Kaido m-m..." Luffy could tell that he was uncomfortable with what he was trying to tell him. </p><p>"Please. I know it's hard, but I need to know," Luffy tried to help him relax a bit. It seemed to work because he was able to get it out. </p><p>"He told us that Kaido m-ma-masturbated in front of him." Luffy's eyes widened. He knew exactly what that word meant. Sanji had used the word before and even explained what it meant to him. "I... I think he went further than that this time." </p><p>All the fury he had before that vanished for a second came back tenfold at learning the truth and what Bepo thought had happened. He opened his mouth and let out a deafening, animalistic roar. Luffy saw red as he rushed away from him. </p><p>"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! HE'S DEAD! I'LL KILL HIM!" he screamed as he dashed past his crew. Before he could get far, he felt people tackle him to the ground. "GET OFF ME! KAIDO'S A DEAD MAN! I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO TORAO!" </p><p>"Luffy! Listen to us! We need to come up with a plan before rushing into there unprepared!" Luffy heard Franky shout. There were many people holding him down. He didn't know who they were, but he knew they were trying their hardest to keep him from going anywhere. </p><p>"You need to calm down for now. When we have a plan, we'll go," Nami said. </p><p>"Luffy, we want to go save Torao-kun just as much as you do right now. But we need to have a plan so we don't risk his life. We have no idea what's going on there at this time." Robin's voice was soothing but stern. "We could put his life in jeopardy if we go in there now." </p><p>Luffy struggled before giving up. Tears were streaming down his face. "I... I know..." he admitted. "But... But I want to go save him now. He begged me to come save him. I... I don't want him to get hurt any more than he already is." </p><p>"We know," Chopper spoke up. "But the others are right. We need to come up with a plan." Luffy nodded as the others got off of him. </p><p>"Come on. Let's go figure something out," Usopp said as he patted his back. </p><p>Luffy nodded. He didn't want to wait, though. Law could be in a worse position than before and he was just standing around, not doing anything. But they were right. They needed a plan just in case something could go wrong and it cost Law his life. </p><p>
  <strong>Hope this chapter is good enough. Please, let me know what you all think. Anyway, have a lovely day and I love you all so very much. Tatty-bye! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. In the popular 2014 movie "<em>Godzilla</em></strong>
  <strong>", the Godzilla portrayal was only seen for about 8 minutes in the entire film.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. In every scene of <em>Fight Club</em>, there is a Starbucks coffee cup. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. It snowed in the Sahara desert for 30 minutes on February 18, 1979. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. PewDiePie supported his YouTube channel by selling hot dogs. His persistence paid off when in 2012 his YouTube channel garnered over one million subscribers.</strong>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Safe for the Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Safe for the Moment</strong>
</p><p>As soon as Law let out the scream he made, he jerked away from him. It made Kaido let him go from how sudden he'd moved. It was a Godsend at that point. Law scrambled across the bed before, accidentally, falling off the side. He groaned at the pain from landing on his side but only nursed it for a second. Once he got over it, Law, quickly, got on his feet before rushing over to the door.</p><p>"LAW! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" was roared after him as he threw the door open and began to run down the halls. He knew exactly where he was heading. <em>I need them to help me. I just hope they do. I feel disgusting and sick to my stomach right now. I need a bath so badly. Please, help me.</em></p><p>He could hear Kaido leaving the room, but it was far in the distance. It was a given that he'd find where he ran off to. Law was just thankful that not a single soul was going through the halls. He didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if one of Kaido's men or Heat saw him in that state. It'd made him feel even more ashamed of himself than he already did. </p><p>Law was only wearing the kimono that he'd been given before and there was cum covering his body. He just wanted to burn the piece of cloth and bathe for hours until he deemed himself clean. Law had never been in the situation he was in.</p><p>Once he arrived at the door to the girls' room, he was able to open it. The sisters were sitting around, not doing much when he entered. They shot into attention as he darted inside before shutting the door behind him. It saddened and angered him that he couldn't lock it. He was breathing heavily, and his legs were shaking as he stood near the door, facing them.</p><p>Akira spoke up after a moment, getting out of her stupor. "Law-sama, what's going on?' she asked as she made her way over to him. Concern was written across all si of their faces. Her sisters followed after her at a distance. "What is that all over you and why are you almost completely naked?"</p><p>His eyes looked everywhere but at them. Law didn't think he could tell them exactly what happened. He couldn't even bring himself to tell Luffy what happened to him. And it had just gotten worse right before he ran away from Kaido.</p><p>"I... I n-need... a b-ba-bath... I need a... bath," he stuttered out. It was the only thing on his mind at the moment. The women looked between each other. They didn't move at first. It was almost as if they didn't know what to do. "P-Pl-Please... I... I need... I need one... now."</p><p>The oldest nodded. "Alright. We'll give you a bath. Does Kaido-sama know you're here?" Law shrugged. He had no idea if Kaido could guess where he escaped to. It wasn't hard and he knew the man was kind of smart.</p><p>"Do you think it'll be fine if Kaido-sama doesn't know he's here?" Yoko asked. She looked nervous along with the other four of them. Akira was the only one that didn't seem bothered by his answer.</p><p>"Law-sama doesn't look so good. He needs a bath at this point, and he smells really weird. I think it's a better option to give him one than to let him continue to run around like this," Akira said. She motioned at his body as she spoke. "He, clearly, needs us to help him right now."</p><p>It took a moment or two before the rest of them agreed with the eldest. Law was thankful that she was willing to help him, no matter what the outcome might be for the sisters. Sora, Yoshiko, and Rei guided him to the bathroom part of the room while the other three followed behind. His legs were still unsteady as he walked. It was good that they were helping him there.</p><p>Once they got there, they unlocked his cuffs and helped him get undressed the rest of the way. Sora had brought him another outfit. Law, not caring if they knew or not anymore, got the snail out of the soiled kimono before setting it beside his new set of clothes.</p><p>"You've had one this whole time?" Yoko asked. All of them looked surprised about it.</p><p>"Yeah." He'd been able to calm down enough to talk without stuttering now. "I've... I've had it... before I even came here. I just... didn't want Kaido nor anyone from his crew to know about it." The sisters nodded, probably understanding what he was talking about.</p><p>Choosing not to talking about it anymore, they guided him into the bathtub. Law sighed in contentment at the feeling of the warm, almost hot, water on his body. It made him feel a whole lot better even though he was still covered in semen.</p><p>For a few minutes, Akira got her sisters to stay back while he stood there. Why? He couldn't tell but appreciated it. Law didn't want anyone to touch him for the time being. He was still trying to get the memories of Kaido's hands touching him out of his mind. It made him feel gross and used. And, to an extent, he was used. The Yonko had used him to get off and even got Law off while doing it. That had been horrible for him.</p><p>It was a good bit later until he decided that he needed to clean up before the scent of the substance started to seep into his body. He refused to smell like it. It smelled like musk, salt, and something foul. It'd be worse if he started absorbing it. Just the thought of it made him cringe in disgust.</p><p>"Are you ready to bathe now?" Yoshiko asked inquired from beside Sora. Law looked back to see them a few feet away from him. It was reassuring that they were giving him space but upsetting that they were so far away from him. <em>It's almost like they know I'm filthy. But I don't think they know how far that goes for me.</em></p><p>Nodding, the women stepped forward before starting to help him clean up. Law felt much better now that he was, actually, getting cleaned and smelled better. He reveled in the feeling of soap and hot water going over his whole body, washing away the physical grim from him. The girls seemed to be more methodical about cleaning him this time. Almost as if they were making sure he was completely clean and felt that way.</p><p>As they continued, Law felt the tears coming to his eyes. He didn't want to cry again but they were coming anyway. Trying not to cry, Law kept his breathing even and wouldn't look any of the six in the eyes. They seemed to notice that something was wrong because he looked away every time they tried to look at him.</p><p>When his bath was over, Law didn't say anything to them as he walked out of the tub. His wrists still had marks on them and didn't look to be getting better nor getting worse. That didn't bother him, though. He just wanted to hurry up and leave so he wouldn't have to wear the cuffs at all anymore.</p><p>"Law-sama, what's going on?" Umeko asked as he got a towel to dry off with. He didn't want to tell them. They weren't a part of what happened in the bedroom. So, he didn't see a reason to involve them in it at the time.</p><p>"Don't worry about it." He finished drying off before going towards his clothes. But he knew they wouldn't drop it. He didn't think anyone could drop it from how he was acting.</p><p>The sound of someone walking up behind him made him turn around. Akira was standing there. Her stature made him slightly skittish of her. She looked very upset and even a little angry. He knew it was because he told them not to worry about what was bothering him.</p><p>"We are here to help you. If something is wrong, we'll try to figure out what to do about it. But if you don't tell us anything, we won't be able to do so. We need to know what happened to you to even try to figure something out." Her expression changed to a more compassionate and soft one. "It isn't like you to be that way when you come here. It doesn't sit well with any of us."</p><p>Law looked away from her. He knew she and her sisters meant well. It was just how they were. But he didn't want anyone to know the truth. He didn't even want to tell Luffy about it. But that wasn't going to happen. The other Captain would badger him until he gave up the information he wanted to know.</p><p>"Please," Rei said in a small voice. They were all wearing towels by then. "If we can make it better, please, let us."</p><p>He had to look away. Turning back around, he couldn't face them. He was going to tell them but refused to look them in their faces. Law didn't need to see their pity for him. That was the last thing he wanted to see at that moment.</p><p>"Kaido..." Law stared, "tried to... rape... rape me." There was a collected gasp among them. "He did use me to... masturbate. His... His semen... was what was all over me when I came here." <em>And my own. But they don't need to know that.</em></p><p>Silence gathered in the still steamy room. He never turned around to face them as he spoke. It was the older, wiser, one of them that spoke up again and broke the almost deafening and uncomfortable silence. "Law-sama, I'm very sorry that happened to you," Akira replied in a low, gentle voice. "I don't think there's anything we can do to make it better, but we won't tell Kaido you're here. Will that make you more comfortable at this point in time?"</p><p>The tears from before that had gathered finally broke free and started running down his face in streams. "Why?" he choked out with a soft, almost nonexistent, voice. "Why are you risking your lives for me? I'm a stranger to you. Why?" <em>You all are sisters. Why protect me when that could lead to your deaths? I don't want to be responsible for that outcome.</em></p><p>"Because you're just like us," Umeko stated. "You're a prisoner here just the same as us. And we know people are coming to help you." This time, he did turn to look at the young woman. She had a determined look on her face. "As long as someone comes to save you, that might be our way out as well. Akira said that's the only way out for us."</p><p>"So, I can help you get freedom?"</p><p>"Yes," Yoko spoke that time. "Even if we die trying to get that freedom, at least we tried, right? But we want to make sure you get out. If you get out, then we can die peacefully."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Because we will have helped you escape this living hell," Akira answered. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Once we were told about you and we met you, we felt that you are important. Kaido-sama never brings prisoners to us unless he has plans for them. You are our ticket out of here. Please, allow us to help you."</p><p>The tears came in larger amounts after their admittance. Law knew that Luffy would help them escape. He was too kind and compassionate to let them stay there. They didn't know that, but he sure as hell did. And he knew that he was their one-way ticket to freedom.</p><p>The sisters gathered around him and hugged him, still in only towels. He continued to cry as he was showered in affection by them. They petted his head, hugged him, and even gave him small kisses to his face. It comforted him that they saw him as very important to them but hated that he would be the reason for their deaths if anything went wrong.</p><p>Suddenly, a shout sounded from the main room. "Did he come here?!" The voice made all seven of them tense up with terror. Law feared for them and himself. "Where is he?! I want him right now!" <em>Their deaths might be very close at hand now.</em></p><p>...</p><p>Luffy was getting increasingly impatient. It had only been a few hours since Law called, and his crew told him they needed to have a plan. To be honest, Luffy couldn't care less if they had a fucking plan or not. There was a horrible, gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach that said Law was in danger at the moment.</p><p>"How much longer do we have to wait?" he whined to his crew. Law's crew was there as well. They looked distraught. Luffy knew they adored their Captain. It was the same with his own crew. Only, there were a few differences between their version of adore and Luffy's crew's version of it. Not to mention, he adored the man as well. His reasons were completely different from Law's crew.</p><p>"We need to wait for Kin'emon and the others first. They said they'd be here in a bit. Their plan is still in motion," Usopp said. He was trying not to look Luffy in the eyes. The reason for that was because Luffy was still pissed about not being able to help Law as soon as he called or right after.</p><p>"I don't want to wait any longer. I want to go save him right now." He knew he was being unreasonable, but it was how he felt at the time. Luffy stood up from the rock he'd been sitting on before looking in the direction Kin'emon said they'd arrive from. "They're taking too long to get here. If he and the others aren't here in five minutes, I'm going on ahead. With or without them."</p><p>"Luffy, be rational here. You can't go in there by yourself," Nami countered. "What if he takes you down like before? How will you save Law then? You can't save him if you're unconscious."</p><p>He turned to give his navigator a very heated glare. "Don't remind me about that. But I won't let that happen again. I'm prepared to go against him. I won't lose this time. Especially not with Torao's life on the line."</p><p>Everyone knew that Luffy was telling the truth. He wouldn't let anything happen to Law. Not ever again. It was just how he was. Luffy was protective over all of his friends and anyone he saw as a friend. But Law was more than just a friend in his eyes. He loved him.</p><p>"I see people coming!" Shachi hollered. Luffy snapped his head to the side and saw a large group of people coming over to them. He sighed in relief at seeing who it was.</p><p>Kin'emon and the others were leading the army over to them. Even Eustass Kid was with them. Luff was a little surprised to see him. He did, afterall, tell him that he was going to look after his friend instead of fighting against Kaido.</p><p>As soon as they got to their spot, Kin'emon seemed to notice how the mood was in the area. "Luffy-dono, what's wrong? Why is everyone so down?" He watched the man glance around for a second as if looking for something. "And where is Law? I thought he'd be here with you?"</p><p>The mention of Law made Luffy's anger rise again. Everyone backed off from him. "I'm gonna save him. Kaido has him as a prisoner in his home." It was quiet for a time as the ones that just arrived processed what he said.</p><p>"So, Trafalgar got himself captured?" Kid mocked.</p><p>Luffy turned to glare at him. "Shut up. Don't you dare insult him," he spat out in a deadly voice. Kid seemed to realize he was stepping on eggshells at that moment. "Torao is my main goal in this. I'm gonna kill Kaido. Any objections?" No one said anything to go against his claims. "Good. Let's go." With that, their small army followed after him. <em>Torao, I'm gonna save you and you won't have to suffer anymore. Please, just wait for me.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Hope this is what you all have been waiting for. Don't worry. I know how I want it to go. Please, be patient with me. Anyway, have a fantastic day and I love you all so very much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. The 6th largest pyramid in the world is a Bass Pro Shops in the Memphis Pyramid. At 32 stories tall, it also has the tallest freestanding elevator in the U.S.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Females are better at distinguishing colours, while males excel at tracking fast-moving objects and discerning detail from a distance.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. During the Aztec reign, a slave could be bought for 100 cocoa beans.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. The average temperature of a beehive is the same as a human body. Bees flap their wings to regulare heat.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Room</strong>
</p><p>The sound of Kaido's voice scared all seven of them. The sisters began to rush Law over to the wall. One sister grabbed up his clothes and toted them over as well. The oldest pulled out a key before pushing the wall in a bit and unlocking something.</p><p>Suddenly, the wall opened to reveal a compartment inside. It looked like another room hidden in the wall. "Stay in here. Don't make too much noise. We'll keep you hidden in here until he leaves. We won't tell him you're here. We'll get him to leave," Akira said as they shoved him inside, handing him his clothes. "There's a light in the back. We can't see it from this side, so you'll be fine."</p><p>Law nodded as he went in and they shut the door after him. The area was dark, and he had to feel around to find the light that they told him about. It took him about a few minutes to find it and turn it on. When he could see, Law, quickly, got dressed.</p><p>The kimono they gave him this time was a little less feminine than the last ones he'd been given. Not saying that it wasn't at all, just a little less. This one did have flowers on it, though. But the colours weren't pink or anything. The kimono was dark blue while the flowers were pale violet. Better than having any pink on it.</p><p>Sighing, Law sat down in the middle of the room. He could only wait now until Luffy came to help him get out of this Godforsaken place. It was good to know that the younger Captain was coming to help, but it made him feel bad that he had to ask him for it.</p><p>Then, he heard the girls and Kaido talking to each other. Law decided to listen in to hear what they were saying to each other. "He's not here?" he heard Kaido question them. Law knew he was pissed.</p><p>"N-No, sir. H-He's n-not," he heard Yoko stutter out. Law knew that they were nervous around the man. Mainly because he was holding them hostage and could and would kill them at any moment. That was a big issue that they had to face.</p><p>"Did he come here earlier or recently?" For some reason, Kaido sounded slightly calm. It was odd and made him a little concerned as to what was going on in the other room. Law just hoped that nothing bad would happen to the six sisters.</p><p>"No, sir," Sora replied.</p><p>"I see." Now, he was even more worried about his reaction to knowing that he wasn't there. Something wasn't right and Law had a feeling it wouldn't end well. "If he comes by, let me know." The girls agreed before he heard him leave. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p>After a few minutes, Akira entered the room with him. It was just her. None of her sisters came in with her. "Is everything okay?" he asked. Law was anxious to know how it all went. He hadn't been able to see what was happening between them. </p><p>"He wasn't happy," the woman started. "But I think he believed our lie. I just hope he doesn't put someone in the room with us to keep an eye out for you."</p><p>"That would be a big problem," Law replied. He sighed before looking toward the door she entered from. "How long will I have to stay in this room? Until Straw Hat-ya comes to help me?" It felt like he was being held prisoner again. But he knew that it was for his own good this time. It was better than him being trapped with Kaido.</p><p>"We don't want you to be seen, and neither do you. So, that might be the best option. When your friend gets here, we'll let them know you're in here. It shouldn't be long. They are on their way to come help you now, right?" Akira inquired. Law looked to the side.</p><p>"I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to him since earlier. I just hope that's the case. I can call him again if I want to." Law pulled out the snail and looked at it. <br/>Can I be heard in this room?"</p><p>"No. This room keeps any noise you make silent unless you go banging around or shout too loud. You should be fine for now." She went to leave. "When food is delivered, we'll share with you so you can keep your strength up." Law thanked her before she left.</p><p>Staring down at the snail again, he decided to call them to see what was going on. Dialing the number, Law waited for Luffy to pick up. He knew the man would. It didn't take long before the younger man did answer. He seemed both relieved and worried at the same time. "Torao? Are you okay? How are you holding up?"</p><p>Law smiled at hearing his voice. "I"m safe for now," he answered. Law looked to the side. "I... I still want to leave here as soon as possible." <em>Mainly because Kaido tried to rape me. Not to mention, I don't want to be a prisoner anymore. </em>"Things haven't really gotten any better."</p><p>"We're on our way. It shouldn't take us long before we get there." Law was thankful to hear that. "I know what Kaido did to you earlier." That made his eyes widen and jaw drop. When had he figured it out?</p><p>"H-How...?" Law was flabbergasted because he hadn't told Luffy anything about what had happened nor the events since he arrived at Kaido's home.</p><p>"Bepo told me. He told me what happened before. He, also, said that it, probably, got worse this time," Luffy admitted. Law felt himself starting to tear up. Even though he was upset that Bepo told him that, it made him feel a little better that Luffy knew the gravity of his situation. "Don't worry. I'm coming. I'll save you. Just wait for me."</p><p>"Alright. I'll try to wait as long as I can," he said, whipping his face to get rid of the tears. "Six sisters are being held as prisoners along with me. They're hiding me from Kaido until you get here. They want to leave as well."</p><p>"We'll get them out too. But my main goal is you. I want to get you out of there." Something was behind that. Law could tell. Luffy wasn't telling him the whole reason as to why he wanted to do it so badly.</p><p>"I'll try to stay right here. If I can't, I'll let you know," he responded. There was movement outside of the room. "I'm going to go for now. I'll see you when you get here." Luffy said goodbye as well. He sounded reluctant to hang up.</p><p>When the snail fell silent, Law got up and looked around the room. He wanted to get acquainted with the area he was in. It was better than being bored. Law just wanted something to do since he was stuck where he was for the time being.</p><p>Going around the room, he noticed that there were some scratch marks on all of the walls and more near the light. It made him curious, but they didn't look fresh. It was as if they'd been there for years. It was strange.</p><p>Another thing he found was that the room was very clean. He guessed that the girls cleaned the room often. That would explain the cleanliness of the place. But it still made him wonder why they would clean a room such as this one. But he would have to wait for one of them to come back into the room again to ask that question.</p><p>After a little while, one of the sisters entered the room with a tray. It was Yoshiko. She looked a little nervous but overall fine. The woman came over to him before handing the tray to him. "Akira said you can have hr food. We're sharing our food with her," she announced.</p><p>Law took the plate without saying anything at first. The plate had a grilled fish, some steamed rice, and vegetables on the side. It was odd because it looked like someone who knew him had made it.</p><p>"Um... thanks." She smiled before going to head out of the room. Then, Law remembered his curiousness of the room. "I have a couple of questions before you leave."</p><p>Yoshiko turned to give him her attention. "Yes? I'll answer them if I can."</p><p>"Have you used this room before? And do you and your sisters clean it often?" The woman, visibly, froze up at his questions. Law knew that they were hiding something about the room. He had been able to pick up on things like that growing up.</p><p>"No. We... We haven't used this room before. I... I don't like to talk about it. Akira can tell you more about it. But yes. We do clean this room often because we don't like to be reminded of what was here when we moved in," she answered. That made Law even more intrigued. There was something they found in the room that made them want to keep it clean for some reason. That wasn't a good sign but it still piqued his interest.</p><p>Choosing to wait until the oldest came to talk to him. Law decided to eat the meal he was given. It was delicious as he sat there and contemplated his situation. As he ate, he was, unfortunately, able to remember what happened to him not too long ago.</p><p>Tears came to his eyes and he wasn't able to hold them back. They began to pour down his cheeks. The memories hurt him. They were so recent, and he was alone. It gave him time to think about them. That wasn't good. Law didn't want to remember anything like that. Those moments were horrible and even broke him.</p><p>Finishing his food, Law placed the tray down while whipping his tears away. It made him feel ashamed to cry because he had never done so since the day Corazon died. Now, he was doing it again. This time, though, it was because he couldn't help it and he was so terrified. That was the worst.</p><p>It wasn't long before Akira entered with Umeko. The younger sister grabbed the tray before rushing out of the room. The oldest of the six stayed behind before sitting in front of him. Law knew why she was there. Yoshiko told her about his questions. He knew it. "You want to know about this room, correct?"</p><p>"Yes. I saw the scratch marks on the walls and how clean it is in here," Law informed her. He saw her look to the side with a grim expression. "What happened in this room? Why do you clean it so often?"</p><p>Akira took in a deep breath. Law watched her hold it for a second before letting it out. "This room held something in it that still haunts us to this day. We clean it every day because we've gotten into a routine of doing it. After we found what was in here, we cleaned it to try to get the stains out of it. We were able to do so."</p><p>"What did you find?"</p><p>"Have you noticed that this room stays cold?" Law furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"No. I haven't noticed." Since Law had been in the cold before for long periods of time, he had a hard time realizing that a room was colder than normal. It was another thing when a person's skin was cold.</p><p>"Well, what we found was perfectly preserved because of the temperature of this room. It was almost like an icebox when we were able to open it." Akira went quiet for a moment. "Nobody remembered this room. Not even Kaido-sama. And that's the worst part. We do, however, know what happened."</p><p>"You still haven't told me what it was. What the hell did you and your sisters find?" Law was getting a little frustrated with her skirting around telling him. He was wanting to know the truth as to why they continued to clean this room and why it haunted them.</p><p>"We found the dead body of a woman in this room." Law's eyes widened at that. "She was perfectly preserved and looked to have died from starvation. Everyone, even Kaido-sama seemed to have forgotten about her. It was horrifying."</p><p>"So, you got the body out and cleaned it every day so you could try to erase the memory of seeing her?" Law offeredhis suspicious. It couldn't hurt to guess what had happened.</p><p>"You're correct. But we found out who the woman really was. That made it even worse and saddened us." Law cocked his head to the side. Akira looked him in the eyes before saying the next part. He could see that she was ready to cry. "The woman that we found in this room was... Kaido-sama's wife."</p><p>Everything stopped at her words. Law's body froze up as he stared at one of the women that promised to protect him with their lives. That was not something he wanted to hear. <em>He... He left his wife to die in this room?! What the absolute fuck?!</em></p><p>...</p><p>They were going to confront Kaido and save Law. Luffy was at the head of the whole group. His crew was behind him while Law's was following close behind. Theres were behind that group. Law's crew offered to transport them over to the island by the submarine. It was close by and could hold all of them.</p><p>Luffy was excited to, finally, be able to go do what he wanted. Law was his top priority. Nothing else mattered in his eyes. He wanted to see if he really was okay or if Kaido harmed him in any way. Luffy already knew that Law's mind was a mess, but his body was another story. He hoped that his body wasn't damaged. Luffy could help heal his mind.</p><p>Getting to the shore, the Heart Pirates invited everyone on board before going under Kin'emon disguised them as Beast Pirates. Luffy couldn't care less. He did show excitement in the outfit but didn't really care. Law was all that was on his mind.</p><p>While they were traveling, Bepo came up to him. "What are you going to do when we get there?" he questioned with a worried expression. Luffy already knew what they were going to do. Kin'emon told them about the plan ont he way to the submarine.</p><p>"I'm gonna go find Torao. He told me that he was with some sisters. I need to find that room." Luffy looked out the window, staring at the ocean outside. "If he gets hurt any more than he already is, I won't be able to live with myself."</p><p>"Alright. We're going to go along with the plan," Bepo responded. Luffy looked back at him. He was still pissed at the three from Law's crew. They knew shit was going down with Law and said not a thing to any of them. That angered him, yet he didn't show it because he knew it was Law's orders as to why they didn't say anything.</p><p>Sighing, Luffy got ready to do what he had to do. He couldn't wait to be reunited with his friend and secret crush. Luffy was going to confess to the man when he saw him. It felt like a necessity he had to do because of what had happened to him.</p><p>Luffy wanted Law to know he was there to protect him and love him. Not anything like what Kaido had been doing to the poor guy. That wasn't anything like he felt. Luffy wouldn't force his feelings onto the man. He would wait until he accepted him to do anything.</p><p>To think Kaido could've raped Law made him clench his jaw and ball his hands into fists. That was the last thing he wanted to think about. He hoped and prayed that wasn't the case. If the man had done it, then he really was a dead man. Kaido already was in Luffy's book because of the hell he put Law through.</p><p>"Wait for me, Torao. We're almost there," he whispered under his breath. It made him feel much better that he was so close to being back with the man he loved.</p><p>"We're about to surface! The island's right in front of us!" Penguin shouted over everyone. Luffy grinned. He was going to be able to do it sooner than he thought.</p><p>He was the first at the door. Luffy waited until they were able to open it. It wasn't long until someone else from Law's crew yelled that it was safe to open the door. Luffy flung it open, getting hit by freezing, crisp air. It did nothing to diminish his desire to save his love. <em>I'm coming, Torao. Wait for me.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Hope this is good enough. I don't know what happened to Kaido's daughter's mother. I thought I'd come up with something that happened to her in the story. It might come up later or has already in the manga. I don't know. Just thought it would be interesting to add here. Anyway, I hope you all have a glorious day and that I love each and every one of you. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. The original Xbox contained edited snippets of actual transmission from the Apollo missions.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. When Pink Floyd designed the "<em>Animals</em>" album cover, the inflatable pig tied to the power station broke free, causing Heathrow Airport to cancel all their flights.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Herring fish communicate by using flatulence.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. "Schnapsidee" is the German word for a ridiculous idea that only sounds good when you're drunk.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>